Pêtage de plomb !
by Didi Gemini
Summary: La vie est belle, nos ninjas préférés sont passés jounins, Sakura court après Sasuke, Ino casse avec Shikamaru, Tsunade perd aux jeux, pas de méchants pas bo à l'horizon, la vie est belle... Et un Naruto qui en a marre ! Vive les résumés ! :p
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Alors je tiens à préciser que cette fic, je l'ai écrite y'a un petit moment...

**Lys :** L'année dernière, pour être précis !

Oui, bon, ça va... Et que je l'ai retrouvée dans mon fouilli, et comme je l'avais abanbonnée...

**Lys :** Tu la continues. Cool. Mais précise que tu vas mettre du temps avant de poster certains chapitres...

C'est bon, tu l'as dis à ma place ! Bref, voilà. Ah, et aussi... Bah j'achète les mangas, donc je ne connaissais pas la suite à ce moment-là (que nous connaissons tous maintenant...), donc...

**Lys :** Bah elle imagine tout, quoi, sans trop tenir compte de certaines choses des bouquins.

Voilà ! Gomen :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 1

Il y avait de l'agitation, aujourd'hui, dans le village caché de Konoha. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, un temps idéal pour cette journée de marché. Un brouhaha s'élevait des rues animées, les habitants du village faisaient leurs emplettes et rentraient satisfaits chez eux.

Des enfants courraient partout, de futurs ninjas, dont certains portaient déjà le bandeau orné d'une feuille, symbole de leur village. Les adults parlaient avec animation, de leurs enfants, de leurs soucis, de choses et d'aurtes.

La plus grande partie des menaces contre le village caché de Konoha étaient écartées, les villageois avaient retrouvé une certaine sérénité, ce qui leur manquait, ces derniers temps. Des années étaient passées, les genins étaient passés au rang plus élevé des Jounins.

Leurs corps avait changé, ils étaient devenus des ninjas de dix-sept ans pour la majorité d'entre eux. Certains liens s'étaient tissés entre eux, parfois juste amicaux, parfois plus compliqués.

Dans une rue, Ino, Tenten et Hinata marchaient en direction de la sortie du village, discutant joyeusement de choses et d'autres, retardant le plus possible le moment où elles devraient se quitter. Car Tentent partait en mission, ce jour-là, et seule. Ses amies auraient voulu l'accompagner, mais ce n'était pas possible, malheureusement.

Elles avaient bien grandi, leur formes se dessinaient sous leurs vêtements plus ou moins féminins.

Si la jeune fille blonde portaient souvent des jupes trop courtes pour être décentes, Tenten préférait ce qui était plus long, au contraire de Hinata qui portait le plus souvent des pantalons. Sa timidité s'était arrangée, bien que ce soit son principal défaut, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Elle avait certes mûri et gagné confiance en elle, mais elle restait une jeune fille qui n'osait pas prendre s'affirmer dans un groupe.

Leur vie sentimentale avait évolué, également, elles ne pensaient pas qu'à leurs missions. Comme toute future femme, elle cherchait leur âme sœur, qui était bien difficile à trouver. C'était d'ailleurs l'un de leur grands sujet de conversation.

« Alors, comment ça va, avec Kiba ? Demanda Tenten à Hinata qui rougit.

- Bien.

- Allez, parle plus ! Ça fait un moment que vous êtes ensemble.

- Pas tant que ça.

- Oh si ! C'est la première fois qu'il reste aussi longtemps avec une fille ! Je sais ce que je dis ! Ça doit bien faire deux mois que vous sortez ensemble, non ?

- Laisse-là, elle est timide.

- Et toi, Ino ? Shikamaru se porte bien ?

- Tu es un peu en retard, ma pauvre ! C'est fini entre nous.

- Comment ?!

- Je croyais que tu étais au courant, Hinata.

- Oh non, je ne savais pas.

- Raconte !!

- On a cassé. Shikamaru préfère Temari et je dois dire que je commençais à m'ennuyer, avec lui. Il n'était plus aussi attentif. C'est mieux pour nous.

- Tu as un autre garçon en vue ?

- Non, pas spécialement.

- J'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse. »

Un voile de tristesse passa dans les yeux de Tenten qui baissa la tête, presque de résignation. Hinata la prit par les épaules dans un geste de réconfort.

Le visage d'Ino s'attrista, cette histoire revenait sur le tapis. Elle qui avait cassé avec Shikamaru au lieu de continuer quelque chose qui ne pouvait avoir de suite, elle ne avait du mal à comprendre que Tenten s'accroche toujours autant.

« Je suis sûre que ça va s'arranger. Je vais parler à Neji, tout ira bien.

- Je ne pense pas. Il n'est pas content, je ne pense pas que ça va s'arranger.

- Ne dis pas ça, Tenten ! Je suis sûre qu'à ton retour, tout ira mieux. »

Ino sourit, Tenten aussi. Cela faisait presque une semaine qu'elle et Neji ne se parlaient plus du tout, à cause d'une bête histoire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu leur raconter. Une histoire de couple, avait-elle dis. Une histoire de couple qui allait mal se finir, s'ils n'y mettaient pas un peu du leur. Ino avait aussi eut ce genre de souci avec Shikamaru, elle n'avait jamais laissé traîner ça.

Bon, certes, elle n'était pas un exemple, ils s'étaient séparés. Mais ils s'étaient quittés en amis, et ils n'avaient pas honte de ce qui avait pu se passer entre eux. Ça voulait bien dire qu'ils n'étaient pas fais pour être ensemble. Cependant, ils y aurait toujours cette tendresse entre eux. Quand l'un aurait besoin de réconfort, il saurait retrouver l'autre.

Mais Tenten ne voulait pas se séparer définitivement de Neji, elle l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela, même si elle ne l'avouait pas ouvertement. Mais le descendant des Hyuga n'était pas du genre à s'attacher à grand monde, ou à montrer son affection, surtout quand les personnes ne l'intéressaient pas.

Une forte amitié le liaient aux autres, et malgré lui, il la maintenait, car sans ces amis, il savait que la vie n'était pas possible. En fait, deux personnes sortaient un peu du lot. Il y avait Hinata, sa cousine, qu'il aimait beaucoup, ainsi que Naruto, qu'il respectait.

Les filles étaient arrivées devant la sortie de Konoha. Ino et Hinata embrassèrent Tenten. Celle-ci eut une pensée pour Neji.

Depuis leur dispute, il ne vivait plus chez elle, il avait récupéré ses affaires, du jour au lendemain, retournant chez lui. Si la jeune fille avait essayé de nombreuses fois de lui parler, il avait toujours tout fais pour l'éviter, ce qui ne la blessait que plus. Ils n'avaient pas cassés, mais elle craignait qu'il l'oublie définitivement pendant son voyage. Il en serait bien capable.

Après tout, malgré ces presque deux mois de vie commune, Neji ne lui montrait que par moment son amour, dont elle essayait de ne pas douter, bien qu'il ne la regardait plus vraiment bien avant leur séparation brutale.

La jeune fille respira un grand coup et, prenant son courage à deux mains, fit signe de la main à ses deux amies. Elle partit dans la forêt, l'âme en peine, regrettant d'avoir accepter cette mission, mais elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Elle avait sa fierté, quand même ! Et puis, cela allait lui changer les idées, ce n'était pas plus mal.

Ino croisa les bras et la cousine de Neji s'entoura des siens. Elles regardèrent Tenten disparaître, se doutant que ce ne serait pas évident pour elle. Mais elle était forte, elle allait s'en sortir. Du moins, l'espéraient-elles. Hinata se tourna vers son amie, inquiète pour la brune qui quittait le village, et qui avait déjà disparut.

« Tu penses que ça s'arrangera ?

- J'en sais rien, ça dépend de lui. Il est difficile, comme gars.

- J'aimerais l'aider…

- À part lui parler, on ne peut rien y faire.

- Si au moins elle nous avait dis pourquoi ils se sont disputés…

- C'est leurs affaires. Tenten est une grande fille, elle doit régler ce genre de problème toute seule.

- Tu es un peu dure, quand même !

- Elle voit que ça va mal, elle ne doit pas fuir mais affronter le problème ! Je l'ai bien fais avec Shikamaru, moi, et pourtant, je l'aimais !

- Tu l'aimes toujours ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais s'il est heureux avec Temari, c'est le principal. Ça ne sert à rien de vivre avec quelqu'un qui en aime une autre ! Je vais me trouver quelqu'un, je suis pas un laideron, non plus ! »

Hinata gloussa.

« Enfin… Laissons le temps faire son travail et pensons à nous. On va être toutes seules, maintenant.

- Sakura est toujours au village, non ?

- Elle poursuit Sasuke, on ne va pas la voir beaucoup. Toujours après lui, je ne sais pas comment elle fait.

- Moi non plus. Je me serais lassée, moi…

- Moi aussi ! Alors… Temari et Gaara arrivent tout à l'heure. Elle va rester avec Shikamaru, Gaara va sans doute voir Lee. Kankurô ne veut plus venir depuis que je lui ai dis que j'étais prise, il faudrait que j'aille lui rendre visite, à celui-là ! Shino est parti en mission, Choji aussi. Lee s'entraîne, Naruto attend que Tsunade-sama lui accorde le droit de sortir du village et Sasuke doit échapper à Sakura. En bref, il n'y a plus personne.

- Dis, Ino, tu ne seras pas triste sans Shikamaru ?

- Ça me fera un vide, mais c'était mieux qu'on se quitte.

- Tu es amoureuse.

- Mais non !!

- Mais si ! Tu es amoureuse de qui ? »

Hinata lui sourit attendant une réponse. Ino rougit.

« Neji.

- Hein ?!

- Ne lui dis pas, surtout. Je ne veux pas qu'elle le sache. En fait, il veut de la quitter pour se mettre avec moi.

- Ah bon ? Mais Tenten…

- Elle ne le sait pas. Et c'est ça, le soucis. »

Elles virent Temari et Gaara qui marchait dans le chemin menant au village caché de Konoha. Elles les accueillirent avec un sourire et un signe de la main.

Si Temari avait embellie, Gaara semblait rester le même. Il avait grandi, et son visage avait perdu les traits de l'enfant qu'il avait été. Mais en fait, il ne changeait pas, toujours le même visage renfermé, ses magnifiques yeux verts bordés de cernes, et son tatouage pourpre sur un côté de son front.

Une jarre était attachée à son dos, comme toujours, un éventail géant à celui de Temari : rien ne changeait.

Ino fut contente de la voir arriver. En fait, elle l'aimait bien, et à sa plus grande surprise, elle n'arrivait pas à la détester, bien qu'elle lui ai pris son petit ami. Oui, Shikamaru et elle, cela ne pouvait marcher.

La blonde avait été déçue par deux garçons, elle savait que ça ne pourrait pas marcher avec Neji. Il était pris. Tous les garçons qu'elle avait aimé était déjà pris.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Fin de mon premier chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Naruto :** Génial ! Maintenant, la suite !

…

**Naruto :** Bah quoi ?

J'ai honte T-T

**Naruto :** Pourquoi ??

Il est pas terrible, ce chapitre !! Bon, c'est vrai que d'habitude ils sont pas géniaux, mais bon… T-T

**Lys :** Mais si, ils sont biens ! T'as fais pire :-)

**Sasuke :** Il est très court.

En plus T-T

**Ino :** Tu pourrais faire un effort ! En plus, c'est de moi que tu parles !

**Lys :** Oui, en plus :-)

M'engueulez po ! C'est po ma faute, je l'ai fais après avoir tapé le chapitre 15 !

**Sakura :** Mais c'est pas logique !

Oui, je sais, mais je suis po logique :p

**Lys :** Sa logique est po logique.

**Tous :** …


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Heu... Voir chapitre 1 pour l'avertissement :-)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2

Sakura courrait dans la rue, balançait sa tête de tous les côtés, ses longs cheveux roses suivant le mouvement en vagues souples.

Elle avait grandie, elle aussi, ce n'était plus une petite gamine aux formes timides. Son corps s'était transformé, des formes se développaient, moulées par ses vêtements qui la mettaient en valeur. C'était une future femme, après tout, et elle avait toujours été coquette. Ses cheveux avaient repoussés jusqu'à ses hanches, tombant comme un doux rideau rose dans son dos.

Souvent, elle se maquillait un peu, pas trop pour ne pas ressembler à un peau de peinture, juste assez pour être assez jolie et séduire les garçons.

Cejour-là, elle avait mis un débardeur lui moulait la poitrine et sa jupe était un petit peu trop courte pour être décente. Elle l'avait piquée à Ino, qui en portait souvent quand elle n'avait pas de mission. Elle non plus, elle ne gardait pas constamment sa tenue de ninja.

À son passage, les têtes des garçons se tournaient vers elle. Ils regardaient filer cette jolie jeune fille qui courait après un autre garçon, difficile à trouver, difficile à conquérir.

Mais elle ne perdait pas espoir, elle l'aimait toujours, et têtue comme une mule, elle continuait à lui montrer son amour pour lui, sans se demander s'il appréciait ou non, mais plutôt si cela l'avait atteint. Il ne lui disait rien. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette indifférence, qu'elle ne pouvait qualifier de lasse.

Voilà plusieurs minutes qu'elle arpentait les rues à la recherche de Sasuke, un paquet coincé dans ses bras fins, mais qui contenait une force incroyable. Ses petites mains blanches et délicates savaient donner des coups, et donc faire très mal. Naruto avait déjà expérimenté, il savait de quoi il parlait.

Sa tête rose tournait à droit et à gauche, espérant trouver ce qu'elle cherchait, mais en vain, il n'était nulle part. Était-il parti en mission ? Non, sûrement pas, où il le leur aurait dis, il le faisait toujours, le brun ne partait plus sans les prévenir.

Mais Sakura désespérait à trouver Sasuke.

Elle était pourtant allée chez lui, mais personne n'avait répondu, puis elle était partie chez Naruto, sans réponse non plus, elle avait fais un tour dans un petit coin où ils s'entraînaient habituellement, et enfin elle jetait un œil aux magasins, sans oublier de questionner les gens qu'elle rencontrait. Mais en vain.

Soudain, Haruno vit une fille blonde de son âge à l'autre bout de la rue et elle sourit en courant vers elle.

« Ino !! »

L'interpellée tourna la tête, surprise, et la regarda courir vers elle avec un air de « qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? » sur le visage. Sakura s'arrêta net devant elle, lui souriant en réponse, et lui montra le paquet qu'elle tenait jusque là contre elle.

« Dis, tu aurais vu Sasuke ? J'ai quelque chose pour lui !

- Non, désolée, je ne l'ai pas vu. Tu devrais aller voir Naruto, il doit le savoir, lui.

- Heu… Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée… Et puis, il n'est pas chez lui, de toute façon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fait, encore ?! »

Sakura sursauta à ce soudain excès de colère de la part de son amie d'enfance.

La blonde se calma, mieux valait ne pas s'énerver. Mais quand même ! Elle savait bien que Naruto avait des sentiments pour elle, non ? Il était toujours gentil et attentionné, et elle avait déjà vu de l'amour et de la tendresse dans les yeux du blond.

Bon, certes, maintenant, il n'y avait plus que de la tendresse, mais quoi de plus normal avec une fille pareil ! Il n'avait aucune chance, c'était certain. Mais quand même !

« Moi ? Mais rien ! Mais… Il est… Comment dire ?… Dans la lune. Oui, c'est ça, il est dans la lune ! Et quand il ne l'est pas, il est un peu agressif. Je sais pas s'il est comme ça avec tout le monde, mais je ne veux plus l'approcher pour l'instant !

- Au lieu de dire ça, tu devrais aller savoir ce qu'il a ! Tu es son amie !

- Non, il est allé trop loin ! Il m'a dis que je n'avait aucune chance avec Sasuke ! Tout ça parce que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui…

- Naruto est plutôt mignon, pourtant…

- Pas autant que Sasuke !

- Si, je trouve Naruto très mignon, et moins glaçon que Sasuke.

- C'est ce qui fait son charme ! Bon, je repars à sa recherche. À plus tard ! »

Sakura repartit en courant à la recherche du brun. Ino la regarda partir avec un petit regard triste.

Si elle avait renoncé à Sasuke depuis un moment, ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura qui continuait à pourchasser l'héritier des Uchiwa. Décidément, elle ne la comprendrait jamais.

Naruto avait cessé d'espérer de se retrouver un jour avec Sakura, il savait que cela ne l'amènerait à rien, ce qu'elle comprenait tout à fait, bien qu'elle trouvât que le blond était plus mignon sous plusieurs formes que le beau ténébreux. Naruto avait cessé ses avances depuis longtemps, espérant sans trop de convictions qu'elle vienne un jour à lui.

Cependant, un jour, il avait déclaré, qu'il n'attendait plus rien de la jeune fille et qu'il n'était plus amoureux, bien que le doute persiste un peu quand même, par moments. Rares, mais ça arrivait qu'il lui sourit tendrement.

Elle était jolie, sans plus, avait-il dit. Depuis ce jour, les avances de Sakura envers Sasuke se résumaient à environ une, voire deux, par jour. Ino était contente que son ami ne s'accroche plus autant à sa coéquipière, mais bon, en même temps, Sasuke était presque harcelé par Sakura.

Ino soupira et se retourna, décidée à aller voir Naruto. Il n'était pas l'un des ninjas les plus énergiques de Konoha pour rien. Il rivalisait bien avec Lee et Kiba.

Son état l'inquiétait, et comme Sakura ne s'occupait pas de lui, Sasuke encore moins, il fallait bien qu'elle aille le voir. Hinata n'irait le voir pour rien au monde, l'évitant depuis qu'il lui avait dis qu'il ne partageait pas ses sentiments.

De toute façon, Ino n'avait rien à faire de la journée, elle n'avait plus de chéri à embêter, maintenant. Temari resterait auprès de Shikamaru, elle allait les laisser tranquille.

Sakura, de retour à son petit jogging, désespérait de plus en plus de trouver Sasuke. Soudain, elle vit Naruto sortir d'un magasin. Lui aussi, il avait changé, comme tout le monde.

Il avait poussé d'un coup et ses muscles étaient plus développés, bien dessinés sous ses vêtements. Il était fin et cela se voyait bien, sous ses vêtements simples et moins étouffants que leur tenue de ninja.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours en pétard et son visage avait mûri, s'était adouci, bien qu'une lueur de malice persiste dans ses yeux azur. Il avait moins l'air d'un gamin et était plutôt séduisant. Certaines filles avaient quitté le fan-club de Sasuke, à la plus grande joie de ce dernier, pour créer celui du blond.

Sakura, tout de même contente de le voir, courut vers lui en l'appelant. À l'entente de son nom, il se tourna vers elle et afficha un sourire forcé.

« Naruto ! Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais et toi ?

- Très bien ! Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Sasuke ?

- C'est pour lui, ça ?

- Oui !!

- Tu ne le laisseras donc jamais tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires, Naruto ! Alors, tu l'as vu ? Je le cherche partout !

- Non, je ne l'ai pas vu, désolé.

- D'accord, tant pis. Tu as l'air d'aller mieux, c'est bien. À plus tard ! »

Et elle repartit, se demandant où chercher. Quand elle fut hors de vue, ayant tourné à un coin de rue, il soupira et se gratta la tête. D'un coup, il changea complètement d'apparence pour reprendre celle qu'il avait à l'origine. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour ne débarrasser de cette gamine, quand même…

« Ce n'est pas bien de prendre l'apparence des autres, jeune homme ! »

Sasuke se retourna. Une femme était assise sur le bord d'une fenêtre, au-dessus de sa tête, les jambes élégamment croisées. Elle était plutôt grande, un corps bien moulé, mais elle rivalisait pas avec Tsunade en matière de tour de poitrine, la sienne était raisonnable.

Elle était vêtue d'un pantalon et d'une une chemise noires. Ses pieds étaient chaussés de bottines en cuir sombre à talons. De longs cheveux blonds clairs et fins tombaient dans son dos, détachés.

Ce qui l'étonna, c'était son visage doux et beau, ainsi que ses yeux bleus clairs qui semblaient lire en vous comme dans un livre ouvert. De la malice brillait dans ses yeux, et un sourire amusé ourlait ses lèvres fines et bien dessinées. Il fronça ses sourcils sombres, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quelqu'un et toi ?

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question !

- Sasuke Uchiwa, je présume. Heureuse de vous rencontrer.

- Si vous me connaissez, pourquoi m'avoir demandé qui j'étais ?

- Pour la forme, c'est tout. Pourquoi as-tu menti à cette fille ?

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quelqu'un, je t'ai dis. Aurais-tu la gentillesse de me dire par où est la maison de Tsunade ?

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- D'accord, alors je vais aller voir la demoiselle qui te cherche et je lui dirai ce que tu as fais pour lui échapper. Aussi, je l'aiderai à te chercher. Je suis très forte à ce jeu. »

La jeune femme sourit un peu plus et Sasuke lui lança un de ses regards mauvais dont il avait le secret. Il réfléchit et se dit que voir Sakura n'était pas une si mauvaise chose. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, elle allait parler des heures pour, au final, ne rien dire d'intéressant et il irait ensuite chez Naruto pour se remettre de cette ennuyante discussion.

Le blond avait mûri et s'il était toujours un peu gamin, il savait se tenir calme quand il le fallait. Et puis, il le devait bien, après tout !

Sasuke lui en voulait depuis que son ami avait balancé qu'il n'attendait plus rien de Sakura, bien qu'il ait toujours de l'affection pour elle.

Par respect pour lui, elle était raisonnable avec le brun. Mais voilà, comme elle savait que Naruto ne l'aimait plus, elle était tranquille et elle tentait sa chance presque tous les jours. Squatter chez le blond était alors devenu un peu comme un dédommagement.

« Venez, je vous emmène.

- Merci, c'est gentil ! »

Elle descendit de la fenêtre et atterrit souplement près de lui. Ils se mirent alors en marche pour retrouver Tsunade. Sasuke se méfiait de cette jeune femme qui ne portait pas de bandeau montrant son appartenance à un village de ninja. Cela l'intriguait, elle n'était pourtant pas une femme innocente et inoffensive.

« Vous être un ninja ?

- Cela t'intéresse ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- Tu penses que j'en suis un ?

- À mon avis, oui.

- Alors crois ce que te dis ton instinct.

- D'où venez-vous ?

- De quelque part.

- Que voulez-vous à Tsunade-sama ?

- Quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ne répondez-vous pas franchement à mes questions ?!

- Es-tu franc avec les autres ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

- Même avec cette fille qui te courrait après ?

- Elle sait qu'elle n'a aucune chance !

- Pourquoi n'en aurait-elle pas ?

- Pour diverses raisons.

- Lesquelles ?

- Cela ne vous regarde pas.

- Tu es amoureux.

- Non !

- Tu le lui a dit ? »

Sasuke referma la bouche, regardant la jeune femme blonde qui gardait toujours son petit sourire doux sur les lèvres. Elle lisait en lui, ce n'était pas possible… Et lui qui ne savait rien d'elle… Cela le mettait en rogne, il détestait ça.

Il réfléchit à ses paroles, et à bien y réfléchir, il ne le lui avait jamais dis en face, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il se contentait de la repousser, encore et toujours, en espérant qu'elle le laisse bientôt tranquille.

Il ne lui avait jamais dit, cela l'aurait blessée, et il aimait bien Sakura, en fait.

Mais c'était tellement évident ! Ça se voyait bien qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Ino l'avait compris, Sakura n'était pas plus bête qu'elle, alors pourquoi pas ne comprenait-elle pas elle aussi ? Sasuke soupira et baissa la tête.

« Non. Non, je ne lui ai pas dis.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est évident !

- Les gens qui aiment ignorent l'évidence qui ne les arrange pas. C'est de là que naît l'espoir d'être aimé.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne me trouves pas franche, mais toi non plus tu ne l'es pas.

- Je n'insiste pas.

- Parfait ! »

Sasuke n'en revenait pas de cet enchaînement de répliques qui l'avait éloigné du sujet. Il n'était pas plus avancé, quand il y pensait. Il ne savait pas qui était cette femme ni d'où elle venait ou pourquoi elle voulait voit Tsunade. Mais elle ne devait pas être méchante. Du moins, le supposait-il.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Fin de mon deuxième chapitre ! Merci de m'avoir lue !**

J'sais po pourquoi, mais je l'aime bien :-)

**Sasuke :** Tu aimes me faire passer pour un con ?

Heu… Bah ouais :-)

**Lys :** Sinon, c'est po marrant. Pas vrai ?

Exact !

**Ino :** Mais c'est qui, cette fille ??

Quelqu'un :p

**Naruto :** Et quand est-ce que j'apparaît, moi ??

Plus tard, plus tard…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ino et Gaara arrivèrent devant chez Naruto. Le jeune homme aux cheveux roux n'avait pas trouvé Lee, ce qui l'avait quand même déçu, ce gars plein de vie l'amusait.

En le cherchant, il avait rencontré de nouveau Ino et il avait décidé de l'accompagner pour saluer Naruto, qu'il appréciait beaucoup.

Au fond, il l'aimait bien. Il était le seul de ses amis à connaître son secret, à propos de Kyûbi, et il ne l'avait pas divulgué, à la demande du blond qui voulait que ça reste entre eux, ce qu'il comprenait bien.

Ino tapa à la porte. Personne ne répondit. Elle appela. Personne ne répondit. Elle essaya d'ouvrir la porte qui était verrouillée. Il n'y eut aucune réaction. Elle s'apprêta à la défoncer quand elle entendit une clé entrer la serrure et la déverrouiller pour l'ouvrir.

Naruto apparut alors, torse nu et les cheveux mouillés, avec juste un caleçon pour cacher la partie intime de son corps. Ino rougit d'un coup en le voyant dans cette tenue, Gaara ne dit rien.

« Je me lavais, dit-il, comme pour se justifier.

- Je vois ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Bonjour, Gaara !

- Bonjour. Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais, et toi ? Tu es arrivé quand ?

- Bien aussi. Je suis arrivé ce matin.

- Naruto !!

- Quoi ?

- Sakura m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien !

- Elle dit que des bêtises. Tu la connais, non ?

- On peut entrer ?

- Bien sûr. »

Ils entrèrent dans la petite maison de Naruto, où celui-ci vivait seul. Ils entrèrent dans le salon afin de s'asseoir dans le canapé tandis que le blond repartait dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller convenablement.

Quand il était tout seul, d'accord, il pouvait se promener en caleçon, mais pas quand il avait des invités, surtout une fille.

Dans le salon, Gaara et Ino gardaient le silence, attendant que Naruto reviennent.

Le rouquin ne réfléchissait, mais ne préparait aucune question. Si le blond avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un, il savait qu'il pourrait venir le trouver. Mais il s'interrogeait, il trouvait Naruto bizarre. Il y avait des signes qui ne trompaient pas. Notamment son amaigrissement. C'était une mauvaise idée de sortir en caleçon.

Ino réfléchissait aussi. Naruto n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, et il essayait de le cacher. Il avait des petites cernes sous les yeux et semblait un peu fatigué.

D'ailleurs, il avait pâli, signe qu'il n'était pas sortis depuis plusieurs jours, ou pas très longtemps alors. Il avait maigri aussi, elle avait vu ses côtes. Et puis, ce ne devait pas être son genre de se laver à cette heure-là. Il était quand même presque dix heures et demi. Il ne semblait pas de bonne humeur non plus, presque las.

C'était inquiétant, ça.

Gaara se leva pour aller dans la cuisine, suivi par Ino qui ne voulait pas rester seule. Ils ouvrirent de grands yeux quand il se rendit compte que le petit-déjeuner n'était pas prêt, ou n'avait du moins pas été mangé.

Normalement, à neuf heures tapantes, il était devant sa table pour manger ! La blonde le connaissait bien, elle ne comptait même plus les fois qu'elle était venue squatter parce qu'elle s'était disputée avec Shikamaru. Quand il en passait pas son séjour chez Lee, Gaara restait chez Naruto, et il était habitué à voir une tasse traîner sur la table toute la matinée.

Naruto entra dans la cuisine et se sortit, justement, une tasse de son placard. Il ne put la remplir, le café n'était pas encore près.

« Naruto, tu as mangé ? Lui demanda Gaara.

- Non, pourquoi ?

- Tu as un problème ? Tu es malade ? S'inquiéta Ino.

- Mais non, pas du tout.

- On me la fait pas à moi ! Tu as un problème, Naruto !

- Ino, laisse, s'il te plait.

- Alors là, pas question !! »

Elle s'avança vers lui et posa sa main sur son front. Elle la retira aussitôt.

« Oh la la ! Mais tu es brûlant !

- Tant que ça ?

- Direction le lit ! Tu arrives à dormir, au moins ?

- Pas tellement. Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai.

- Tu as vu un médecin ? Lui demanda Gaara.

- Non, mais ça va passer, vous inquiétez pas.

- Tu es comme ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Quelques jours.

- Alors au lit, et tout de suite !! »

Ino le retourna et le poussa dans le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre. Elle était furieuse.

Naruto avait une fièvre d'enfer et il n'avait rien dit, il n'était même pas aller voir un médecin. Et Sakura qui ne s'était aperçue de rien, alors qu'elle, elle est médecin ! Elle allait s'en prendre une, une fois qu'elle l'aurait sous la main. Non mais, on ne laisse pas son coéquipier et ami tout seul chez lui et sans soin quand il est malade ! Si ça avait été Sasuke, elle l'aurait entendue se plaindre dans tout Konoha.

Le blond se laissa faire en soupirant et se recoucha dans les draps froissés, et un peu humides.

La jeune fille repartit pour lui préparer quelque chose. Elle fouilla les placards la cuisine, et ne trouva que des boites de ramens, ce qui ne l'étonna bien sûr pas. Elle les fit réchauffer, sous l'œil étonné de Gaara qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle allait lui donner à manger ce genre de truc dès le matin.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le blond ne mangeait presque que ça. Un mystère, pour lui.

Ino repartit dans la chambre, où elle trouva Naruto devant la fenêtre, à regarder dehors. Gaara sursauta en entendant la jeune fille crier au blond de se remettre au lit, ce qu'il s'empressa de faire. Il ne voulait pas mourir, non plus !

La blonde ressortit aussi vite qu'elle était entrée dans la chambre et fonça dans la salle de bain, suivit de Gaara, qui ne se lassait pas de la regarder s'agiter dans le petit appartement.

La porte de la salle de bain était entrouverte, elle rentra à l'intérieur et fouilla dans le placard blanc, examina vite fait le peu de médicaments qu'il avait sans trouver celui qu'elle cherchait. Elle ronchonna intérieurement et ressortit de la pièce encore chaude et humide, sans remarquer des traces de sang dans la baignoire.

Gaara, à l'entrée, la regarda ressortir. Il entra et posa son regard sur les traces rouges qui n'avaient rien à faire là. La jeune fille cria à Naruto qu'elle rentrait chez elle lui chercher de quoi le soigner et elle claqua la porte.

La tête sur l'oreiller, Naruto ferma les yeux, écoutant le silence qui s'était réinstallé chez lui. Gaara rentra dans la chambre, leur regard se croisa. Ils ne se dirent rien.

Puis, le rouquin posa attrapa les ramens posés sur la table de chevet, regardant toujours le blond, qui fit non de la tête. Il sortit de la chambre afin de jeter la boite à la poubelle. Si Ino la revoyait là quand elle rentrerait, elle serait furieuse. Le blond n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait envie de rien.

Seul pendant quelques secondes, Naruto réfléchit un peu, fermant les yeux à nouveau, les doigts crispés sur les draps déjà trop chauds pour lui. Devrait-il leur mentir longtemps ?

Il n'aimait pas mentir, surtout à elle, qui ne semblait avoir confiance qu'en lui, en matière de garçon. Il ne voulait pas cacher la vérité à Gaara, qui poserait des questions sans les formuler, juste avec les yeux, afin de ne pas l'ennuyer.

Il savait qu'il devait leur parler. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire. Mais pourrait-il leur dire que son front a été plus chaud encore durant la nuit, que ça fait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas mangé, que ses draps sont humides de sa sueur et que ça fait plus de trois semaines que ça durait ?

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Et un autre chapitre, un !!

**Naruto :** Mais c'est quoi, cette apparition ?! J'suis complètement déprimé, là !!

Bah ouais.

**Gaara :** C'est pas logique. Normalement, c'est Sasuke qui doit souffrir.

**Lys :** Attention, tu te mets les fans à dos, là...

**Sasuke :** Et pourquoi moi ?

**Sakura :** C'est vrai, pourquoi lui ?

**Gaara :** C'est comme ça. Il est toujours torturé, alors…

**Lys :** Bien vrai, ça :p

Je fais ce que je veux, c'est ma fic !

**Lee :** J'ai une question !!

Oui ??

**Lee :** Pourquoi t'as écris le chapitre un avant le chapitre 15 ?? Je comprends pas. C'est pas logique !

**Lys et Gaara :** Une logique pas logique, c'est tout.

… J'étais privée d'Internet pendant toutes les vacances, alors j'ai tapé des chapitres et comme j'ai envie de mettre ma fic en ligne, bah j'ai décidé de tout relire et faire un nouveau chapitre 1 ! Compris ??

**Lee :** Ouais !

**Sasuke :** En parlant de chapitre, ils sont toujours aussi courts -.-'.

Grr…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4

Sasuke ne marchait pas rapidement. Il n'avait aucune raison de se presser et il voulait embêter la jeune femme, bien que celle-ci ne soit nullement gênée par leur lente progression, elle avait toujours son sourire sur les lèvres.

Le brun n'avait pas vraiment aimé sa façon de parler, son sourire énigmatique, ses yeux perçants et fixes, sa tenue sombre qui l'affinait encore plus qu'elle ne l'était.

Elle l'intriguait, il se posait des questions sur elle, questions auxquelles elle ne répondrait pas, même s'il les lui posait gentiment. Il sentait que c'était une habitude de ne pas répondre franchement aux questions qui lui étaient personnelles, ce qu'il comprenait sans l'accepter pour autant.

Elle était trop mystérieuse, et il n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Cependant, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait une sorte de confiance en elle, comme si elle ne pouvait pas leur faire de mal. Était-ce parce que les temps étaient calmes, ou parce que son profil n'avait rien de méchant ?

Elle n'avait pas l'air d'être un ennemi, elle était trop… belle, innocente, indifférente ? Oui, c'est ça, elle était indifférente, comme si rien ne l'inquiétait. Un autre ninja, très certainement, qui venait à Konoha en touriste.

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien en tirer, Sasuke se contentait de la regarder à la dérobée, ce qu'il ne faisait jamais, ou rarement. Elle était belle, il ne pouvait le nier. De longs cheveux blonds qui tombaient dans son dos et qui semblaient briller sous les rayons du soleil. Et elle avait de beaux yeux, qui lui faisait penser à ceux de Naruto, d'une couleur azur, avec cette malice qui y brillaient.

Un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle regardait les gens, et les boutiques défiler, comme si elle redécouvrait le village. Un village qu'elle avait quitté il y a longtemps.

Venait-elle de Konoha ? C'était bien possible, après tout. Mais pourquoi il ne l'avait jamais vue ici ? En général, les ninjas ne quittaient pas le village, ils y naissaient et y mourraient. Enfin, façon de parler.

Peut-être qu'elle l'avait quitté un jour et qu'elle n'était plus jamais revenue. Impossible de savoir sans son bandeau. De plus, si elle avait fuit, normalement, elle devrait être pourchassée par des ninjas. Ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans les quartiers de l'Hokage. Ils rencontrèrent quelques gardes, qui regardaient suspicieusement la jeune femme. Celle-ci refusa poliment de donner son nom, défiant gentiment le regard perçant de Shizune qui l'interrogeait. Malgré son insistance, elle ne dit rien, répétant qu'elle voulait voir Tsunade.

Un homme partit chercher le chef du village, les responsables refusant strictement de laisser pénétrer cette femme sans savoir d'où elle sortait ni qui elle était. Elle ne semblait pas étonnée de la situation, et bien que semblant exaspérée, elle attendit plutôt patiemment que Tsunade arrive.

C'est à ce moment-là que Konohamaru arriva. Il n'était plus le petit-fils arrogant de l'ancien Hokage, il avait bien grandi, physiquement et mentalement. Du moins, en théorie.

Le jeune garçon regarda la grande perche avec hauteur, même s'il était plus petit qu'elle. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, répondant à son regard de défit, semblant plus amusée qu'autre chose, ce qui vexa le petit-fils du troisième Hokage.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

- Quelqu'un et toi ?

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !

- Toi non plus.

- C'est moi qui ai posé la question en premier !

- Je suis la plus âgée, tu me dois le respect, petit.

- Je ne suis pas petit !

- Tu as des attitudes de gamin, jeune Konohamaru.

- Vous connaissez mon nom ?!

- Comment vous le connaissez ?

- Je t'étonne encore, Sasuke ?

- Je n'insiste pas.

- Pourquoi vous ne répondez pas aux questions qu'on vous pose ?

- Je suis grande, je fais ce que je veux. »

Elle sourit, Konohamaru n'était pas content du tout.

« Magira !! »

Tous tournèrent la tête vers Tsunade qui venait vers eux, un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Sourire auquel répondit joyeusement la blonde.

« Magira ! Que je suis contente de te voir !

- Et moi donc, Tsunade. Tu n'as pas changé.

- Toi non plus ! Sasuke, Konohamaru, je vous présente Magira, une de mes amies.

- C'était donc ça, votre nom, soupira-t-il.

- Toujours aussi secrète, soupira-t-elle à son tour.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça aurait changé. Tu voulais me voir, non ?

- Oui, viens par là. »

Les deux blondes partirent toutes les deux dans un couloir, ignorant les hommes et Shizune qui protestaient, comme quoi ce n'était pas raisonnable de garder cette jeune femme trop secrète pour sa santé.

Konohamaru se promit une vengeance sur cette Magira, elle était vraiment bizarre. Et comme c'était une amie à la vieille Tsunade, elle devait être encore plus bizarre encore.

Sasuke sortit en soupirant, se retrouvant maintenant sans occupation. Où allait-il bien pouvoir aller ? Chez lui ? Il en revenait, et il n'y avait personne, sauf peut-être Sakura, mais il n'avait pas envie de la voir maintenant. Chez Naruto ? Surtout pas. Il ne pouvait plus aller chez lui.

À chaque fois, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui dire des vacheries. Naruto répliquait aussitôt, tel qu'il était ce n'était pas étonnant, et ça terminait parfois en disputes qui duraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils se revoient et qu'ils décident d'oublier. Ils oubliaient toujours, se faire la tête trop longtemps leur semblait ridicule. Naruto ne pouvait le bouder très longtemps, et lui-même n'en avait pas envie.

Pourquoi lui balançait-il des méchancetés ? La raison était simple : il était amoureux. Naruto l'obsédait, le jour comme la nuit. Il se souvenait du boulet qu'il avait connu, ce gamin blond qui fonçait tête baissée dans les ennuis, et à quel point il avait changé avec les années, aussi bien du côté puissance que physique.

Ah, son physique… Il s'étonnait encore à en rêver. Il avait accepté son homosexualité, il serait peut-être temps depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte que les filles ne l'intéressaient pas du tout, mais il avait encore du mal avec son attirance pour Naruto.

Il avait essayé un moment de l'oublier, mais il avait abandonné quand il s'était rendu compte qu'il l'aimait de plus en plus et qu'il pensait à des choses peu catholiques. Ça lui avait d'ailleurs foutu un coup, en se rendant compte qu'il imaginait son coéquipier sans un fringue sur lui, les joues rougies, les yeux embués de plaisir et…

Ses hormones ne le laissaient pas tranquille. Nan, vraiment pas.

Sasuke aimait Naruto mais lui aimait les filles. Il avait alors décidé de partir en mission le plus souvent possible afin d'éviter Sakura et Naruto. Enfin, surtout Sakura, car elle l'aimait, mais Naruto avait encore des sentiments pour elle, malgré ce qu'il avait dis. Il était sûr que son blond était encore amoureux.

Sasuke s'était rendu compte, ces derniers temps, d'une certaine retenue, d'une certaine lassitude chez Naruto, d'où son dernier voyage, qui avait duré une bonne semaine.

Il marcha dans les rues sans savoir où aller. Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un crier son nom. Il se retourna et vit Sakura courir vers lui, la joie sur le visage. Il se souvint des paroles de cette jeune femme, Magira. Il attendit.

Quand il partit, Sakura était en pleurs.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Oh, que je suis méchante…

**Sakura (en larmes) :** OUI !!!

J'étais obligée !

**Ino :** La bonne excuse !

**Sasuke :** On sait maintenant son nom ! Pas trop tôt -.-'

**Magira :** Et oui, enfin :-)

Tu sais ce que c'est, le suspens ??

**Lys :** Nan, mais c'est quoi, ce nom ?!

**Naruto :** C'est clair, tu le sors d'où ??

**Sasuke :** Il y a une étrange ressemble avec Lys... -.-'

Et alors ?? Ze fait ce que je veux !

**Naruto :** T'as pas répondu à la question !

Tu connais Casino Lily ?

**Tous :** Dé qué ? O.ô

Voui ! Un manga yaoi, et y'a Magira Yuri dedans ! Et Carlo... :-)

**Sakura :** Mais Yuri, ça veut dire Lys !

**Naruto :** Banane !

Voui, mais j'aime le nom de famille, joli :-)

**Tous :** Nan, mais vraiment…

**Naruto :** Au fait, c'est moi le héros de la série ! Pourquoi on me voit pas beaucoup ??

T'inquiète pas, on va te voir… (rire sadique)

**Naruto (a très peur) :** Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ce rire sadique ?!

Rien du tout.

**Lys :** Fait gaffe à ton cul, Naruto, ça va chauffer…

**Sasuke :** L'est à moi, son cul !

Nan, je touche pas (Niark niark...)

**Tous :** -.-'


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5

« Je vois. »

Tsunade regarda Magira assise près d'elle dans un fauteuil. Les jambes croisées, les mains posés sur les accoudoirs et la tête baissée, elle semblait réfléchir. L'Hokage scrutait son visage. Elle ne souriait plus, réfléchissant sérieusement au problème qui se posait. Elle releva ses yeux bleus vers l'Hokage, soucieuse.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ?

- Mais je ne sais pas, moi ! Trouve quelque chose…

- Je suis pas Dieu et je n'ai pas solution à tout. Tu es Hokage, il me semble.

- Cela n'a rien à voir ! Je sens bien que quelque chose cloche avec Naruto, il faut faire quelque chose. »

Tsunade avait remarqué que Naruto n'allait pas très bien, ces derniers temps, qu'il semblait las, fatigué. Ses missions se finissaient toutes par une victoire, mais parfois avec un léger retard, et elle le sentait moins énergique, comme si plus rien ne l'atteignait.

Quand elle sous-entendait qu'il serait le prochain Hokage, il souriait, mais sans conviction.

Comme si cela lui était égal.

« Sais-tu ce qui « cloche » ?

- Si je le savais, je ne t'aurais pas appelée. »

En remarquant ces changements, Tsunade avait tout de suite penser à Magira, qu'elle avait essayé de contacter, tant bien que mal. Mais finalement, la blonde était revenue à Konoha. Pour la troisième fois de sa vie. Elle se doutait que le troisième Hokage, de là où il était, devait sourire de la voir de retour parmi eux. On l'avait chassée si vite, si loin du village…

« As-tu essayé de savoir ?

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien trouvé.

- Je reformule ma question. Lui as-tu parlé ?

- Oui, j'ai essayé mais il n'a rien voulu me dire. Plusieurs fois, je l'ai convoqué. Sans résultat. »

Oui, sans résultat, Naruto n'avait rien dit, faisant comme s'il ne comprenait pas, comme s'il ne se passait rien du tout. Mais les changements apparaissaient, parfois imperceptibles, parfois flagrants. Comme ce chakra qui naviguait en lui, montant en lui comme des coups de chaleurs.

Tsunade ne possédait pas les Byakugan, car sinon, elle aurait pu voir les voyages du chakra dans le corps du blond, et plus spécialement à un endroit précis de son corps.

« Donc, tu veux qu'une inconnue aille le voir pour lui parler et savoir pourquoi, si c'est le cas bien sûr, il va mal ? Tu crois vraiment qu'il va me parler, sérieusement ?

- Tu es comme lui, Magira. Je te fais confiance. Et puis, tu es…

- Pourquoi ne le demandes-tu pas à ses amis ? »

Quels amis ? Se retint de dire ironiquement l'Hokage. Mon élève qui ne pense qu'à courir après un gars qui se fiche pas mal du blond, qu'il aille bien ou mal. Il était aveugle, il ne voyait rien. Rien du tout. Il préférait fuir le blond. Blond qui avait besoin de lui. Qui avait besoin de quelqu'un.

« L'une est à fond sur l'autre qui s'en fout. Les autres n'ont pas dû remarquer son état.

- Et son tuteur ?

- Il a essayé et il est inquiet. »

Iruka non plus n'était pas dupe, il savait que son presque fils n'aillait pas bien. Mais Naruto lui avait fais un grand sourire, en lui assurant qu'il allait très bien, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'en faire. Ce qui ne pouvait rassurer l'adulte, qui voyait bien qu'il allait mal. Iruka avait insisté subtilement, mais rien n'y faisait, le blond faisait croire que ça allait. Il allait très bien.

« Son prof ?

- Je préfère ne pas lui demander.

- C'est qui ?

- Kakashi.

- Ah, d'accord. »

Oui, ça veut tout dire, se retint de dire Tsunade, en voyant l'expression exaspérée de Magira. Celle-ci repensa au ninja, qu'elle aurait bien voulu revoir, histoire de l'embêter un peu. Il l'avait toujours amusé, avec son bouquin de cul toujours sur lui, ou coincé entre ses doigts. Aucun sérieux, ce gars.

Elle ne parlait même pas de Jiraya, qui était fier de ses « chef-d'oeuvres ».

« Magira, va le voir, s'il te plait ! »

Tsunade désespérait, elle ne connaissait qu'une seule personne qui pouvait aider Naruto, et elle était devant elle. Mais apparemment, Magira n'était pas décidée à se bouger les fesses pour aider le blond, ou du moins pas tout de suite. Attendait-elle le bon moment ? Non, il n'y avait pas de bon moment, c'était maintenant ou jamais.

« Demande à ses amis. S'ils n'ont rien, j'irai.

- Sasuke est son ami, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il lui arrache quelque chose.

- Alors le bonbon rose qui le poursuivait est une amie de Naruto ? »

Pas étonnant qu'il déprime, le pauvre gosse, avec une gamine comme ça pour amie, voulut dire la blonde.

« Tu l'as vue ?

- Juste aperçue. Sasuke avait pris l'apparence de Naruto, alors j'avais été étonnée. »

Un gamin sympathique, se dit-elle. Le genre du beau ténébreux, ce qu'aimait particulièrement les filles de son âge. Pas étonnant que Sakura lui court après. Elle avait bien résisté à l'entraînement de Tsunade, elle avait gardé le bon goût de courir après les garçons pour leur donner des cadeaux.

Ce qu'appréciaient particulièrement lesdits garçons, qui ne savaient plus quoi inventer pour lui échapper. Bon, elle n'était pas tout à fait inutile, elle avait pu retrouver Tsunade plus vite que prévu. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas venue…

« Ce gamin a l'air de te plaire.

- Il est aussi mignon que son frère.

- Fais attention à qui tu te frottes, Magira.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais ce que je fais. »

La jeune femme blonde leva la tête et regarda l'Hokage en souriant. Un doux sourire, qui se voulait rassurant. Tsunade fixa ses yeux jaunes et noirs.

« Comment peux-tu vivre ainsi, Magira ? »

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Ino :** C'est-à-dire ?

Comment ça, « c'est-à-dire » ?

**Ino :** Bah pourquoi elle dit ça, Tsunade-sama ?

**Lys :** C'est pas rigolo si on le dit :p

**Magira :** C'est clair :p

**Shikamaru :** Ton problème est plus grave que prévu, apparemment.

**Naruto :** Ouais T.T

**Sasuke :** Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui faire ?!

C'est po rigolo si je le dis :p Mais ça va, je vais être gentille.

**Tous :** Gentille, c'est-à-dire ?

Secret :p

**Lys et Magira :** Attention à ton cul.

**Naruto :** T.T


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6

C'était le matin. Ino entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle attendit quelques secondes en espérant que la personne qui venait la déranger n'en aille.

L'entendant insister, elle ouvrit les yeux et voulut se lever. Seulement, deux bras lui entourèrent la taille, l'empêchant de se redresser. Elle laissa retomber sa tête sur l'épaule du jeune homme qui n'était pas décidé à la lâcher. Elle referma les yeux, voulant se rendormir.

« Ino !! Je sais que tu es là !! Ouvre-moi !! »

Elle grogna.

« C'est bon, j'arrive !! »

Cette fois, elle se défit des bras du jeune homme qui n'était pas content de voir la gamine à cheveux roses venir les déranger à cette heure-ci. Il était encore tôt, qu'est-ce qu'elle leur voulait ? On était dimanche, en plus, on ne dérange personne une dimanche matin, question de respect.

Ino enfila un peignoir et sortit de la chambre, les cheveux décoiffés et l'air endormi. Elle déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit.

Quand elle vit Sakura avec des cernes et les yeux rouges, sa seule réaction fut de mettre sa main devant sa bouche pour bailler. Sakura s'énerva sur elle et entra.

Elle s'assit sur le canapé du salon et éclata soudain en sanglots. Son amie lui entoura les épaules, pas assez réveillée pour vouloir connaître la raison de ses pleurs. Par politesse, elle posa tout de même la question.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Hier… Sa… Sasu…ke… m'a… m'a dit… que… que je… ne… l'in… té… ressait… pas… qu… qu'il… ne… m'ai…mait…pas… »

Ino comprit que Sakura avait reçu le plus gros râteau de sa vie et ça s'arrêtait là. Elle se dit qu'elle avait bien fait de laisser tomber avec Sasuke avant qu'elle en soit malheureuse à ce point. Elle avait abandonné à temps. Bon, elle n'avait pas été spécialement heureuse après, mais au moins, elle n'avait pas reçu de rateau. C'est toujours humilian, ce genre de chose.

Neji entra dans la pièce et interrogea sa copine du regard. Elle lui dit en chuchotant que Sakura venait de recevoir un râteau et il soupira, exaspérée. Il partit se faire du café, pas envie de réconforter une fille en larmes parce que son fantasme était pas intéressé par elle.

Elles restèrent un moment comme ça, l'une contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que Sakura se calme et lui donne un peu plus de détails. La jeune fille à cheveux roses lui parla avec le plus de calme possible. Ino lui dit qu'elle aurait dû s'y attendre.

Son amie se retint de pleurer et lui dit qu'elle était restée toute la journée chez elle tellement elle était malheureuse. La blonde lui proposa, pour se changer les idées, de l'accompagner chez Naruto, qui n'allait pas très bien. Elle accepta contre sa volonté, ne voulant pas le voir lui non plus.

« Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas le voir ? Il t'avait juste prévenu, après tout.

- C'est que… »

Sakura rougit et se sentit sur le point de pleurer à nouveau.

« Quoi ? Allez, dis-moi !

- Je… J'étais… amoureuse de lui… »

Un poids de 10 kg sembla lui tomber d'un coup sur la tête.

« QUOI ?!

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à gueuler comme ça ? Fit Neji en entrant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Neji ?!

- Ce que j'ai envie de faire depuis un moment, pourquoi ?

- Je croyais que tu étais avec Tenten ! Ino !!

- Je t'expliquerai plus tard ! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire ?!

- J'étais amoureuse des deux. J'avais une préférence pour Sasuke et je n'osais pas trop aller vers Naruto. Je ne voulais pas renoncer à Sasuke, tu comprends. Je savais que, si je voulais abandonner, je pourrais toujours me tourner vers Naruto. Mais… Tu te souviens, un jour, quand il a dis qu'il n'attendait plus rien de moi et qu'il ne m'aimait plus ? Ça m'a vraiment blessée, mais j'ai essayé de faire comme si de rien n'était. J'ai voulu séduire Sasuke, mais il m'a… rejeté… lui aussi… »

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues. Ino la prit contre elle et la consola de son mieux. Elle était douée, sa copine, franchement.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

**Ino :** Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?!

Pourquoi c'est toi la première qui cause ?

**Ino :** Change pas de sujet !

**Naruto :** Nan, mais tu nous fais quoi, là ?! O.O

Qu'est-ce qui te gêne le plus ? Que Sakura soit amoureuse de Naruto ou que Neji soit dans ton lit ?

**Ino (rouge) :** …

**Sakura :** T.T

Mystère et boule de gomme :p

**Shikamaru :** Ah, les filles...

J'te jure... :p

**Magira :** C'est tristounet, tout ça !

**Lys :** Les feux de l'amour.

Meuh non !

**Sasuke :** Non seulement Sakura est amoureuse de MON Naruto, mais en plus tu te permets de nous pondre des chapitres aussi courts ?!

Me gonfle pas avec ça…

**Magira :** Pas de sa faute, elle est pas assez accro au manga pour nous faire de joli et longs chapitres d'au mois quatre pages :-)

**Sasuke :** J'avoue -.-'

Vous êtes tous méchants !! T.T

**Lys :** N'empêche, tes chapitres sont courts, ça vaut pas St Seiya :p

T.T


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7

« Naruto !! Ouvre la porte !!

- Il n'est pas décidé à ouvrir, dit Kiba.

- Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé, fit Temari.

- Il n'est peut-être pas chez lui, dit Hinata.

- Je suis sûre qu'il est là ! »

Ino frappa à la porte une nouvelle fois, de plus en plus énervée. Mais inquiète aussi, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Naruto. Se cacher chez lui, n'ouvrir à personne, ce n'était pas lui. D'ailleurs, elle ne voyait rarement malade, à croire que les maladies ne s'intéressaient pas à lui. Comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne tombent jamais malades.

Le blond n'était pas décidé à ouvrir cette foutue porte, elle eut envie de la défoncer. Ino cogna une nouvelle fois, elle n'eut aucune réponse. Elle en avait marre d'être sur le palier, elle donna un grand coup de pied et la porte céda, tombant violement par terre. Paix à son âme.

« Ino, tu exagères », soupira Shikamaru.

Ino, ignorant la remarque de son ex petit ami, entra, suivie par Sakura et Neji, et Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Gaara, Shikamaru et Temari. Rock Lee et Gaara étaient venus les voir, pour savoir s'ils voulaient les accompagner chez Naruto, ils avaient rencontré les autres en chemin.

Tout le monde était plus ou moins inquiets. Ce n'était pas le genre de Naruto de tomber malades, mais bon, ça pouvait lui arriver. Tout le monde peut choper une merdre ! Mais une Naruto qui s'enferme chez lui, nan, c'était pas normal, ça, par contre.

La fille blonde appela à nouveau Naruto, qui ne répondit toujours pas. La maison semblait vide, mais ils entendaient de faibles gémissements, qui venaient de la chambre. Des gémissements plaintifs. Comme si la personne souffrait. Et qu'elle ne voulait pas crier.

Ils coururent dans le couloir et entrèrent dans la pièce.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même sur son lit aux draps défais, le visage rouge, les yeux injectés de sang et écarquillés, Naruto gémissait en se tenant le ventre, les dents serrées, versant des larmes de ce qui semblait être dues à la souffrance.

« NARUTO !! »

Le blond sursauta violement, ne s'étant pas rendu compte que quelqu'un était rentré chez lui. Ino courut vers lui.

« Naruto ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?!

- Casse-toi !! »

Il cria, se cambra douloureusement, tremblant de toute part. Il se pinça la lèvre, les yeux grands ouverts sur le vide qu'il ne voyait plus. Il ne voyait plus rien, aveuglé par la souffrance qui lui dévorait le corps.

Ses amis se précipitèrent vers lui, Neji chercha à savoir ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi se tenait-il le ventre ? D'où venait cette douleur qui le crispait et le faisait trembler ?

Se servant de ses pupilles, il vit un afflux de chakra d'échapper de son abdomen.

Stupéfait, il resta là, debout, paralysé, incapable de dire ce qu'il se passait. Près de lui, Hinata faisait de même, les mains devant la bouche, retenant un cri de stupeur.

Gaara sentait quelque chose se réveiller en Naruto, et ce quelque chose, c'était le démon Kyûbi.

Le rouquin regardait Naruto, non pas avec pitié, mais avec de la peur, voire de la douleur. Il avait conscience de ce qu'il se passait, cet afflux de chakra qui naviguait en lui, partant de son ventre, où il devinait le sceau dessiné. Ce sceau qu'il lui avait déjà montré, autrefois. Ce dessin indélébile.

Naruto serra les dents, maintenant un cri de douleur dans sa gorge sèche.

Gaara, ignorant la crainte que les autres découvrent le secret de son ami, leur demanda de lui tenir les bras et les jambes écartés, afin de voir ce qui se passait sur son ventre.

La panique le prit quand il sentit des mains lui prendre les poignets et les chevilles. Ils ne voyait pas et sentait à peine ses amis autour de lui. Il se débattit comme un beau diable, la peur l'ayant déjà envahi, la souffrance ne se faisant que plus forte dans son ventre.

Plus ses membres s'écartaient de lui, plus la douleur s'accentuait, devenant intolérable. Il luttait contre cette force qui étirait son corps. Ses membres lui faisaient mal, on le torturait.

Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, il se libéra de l'emprise d'Hinata et de Shikamaru, qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, sans bouger, juste avec son chakra rouge qui bouillonnait.

Le blond pleurait des larmes chaudes qui lui brûlaient les joues. Ses organes semblaient se tirer, gonfler, puis lui envoyer une douleur horrible à n'importe quel endroit du corps. Surtout son ventre, cet endroit maudit.

Il avait peur, il était terrifié, perdu. La poigne se fit plus ferme, Gaara utilisait son sable. Il se mit alors à crier, hurler, suppliant il ne savait qui de le laisser. Laissez-le tranquille, laissez-le donc…

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?! »

Tout sembla s'arrêter un moment. Naruto rassembla ses membres autour de son corps et se remit à gémir. La douleur se faisant moins forte, elle disparaissait peu à peu.

Les mains l'avaient lâché, les présences partaient, la porte se ferma. Une seule resta. Elle s'avança vers lui et s'assit sur son lit, près de lui. Il ne savait pas qui c'était.

Une main vint se glisser dans ses cheveux blonds et les caresser doucement. Il en sentit une autre se poser sur son épaule. Il ne savait pas qui c'était. Il ne voulait pas savoir.

« Naruto… Calme-toi, c'est fini… Je suis là… On ne va plus te toucher… »

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Il avait tellement souhaité l'entendre, il avait tellement espéré qu'elle vienne le sortir de ce délire. Il tourna la tête et cligna des yeux. Il avait toujours mal, mais c'était supportable. Il essaya de voir. Et il le vit. Il le vit penché sur lui, le regardant avec ses yeux inquiets.

« Sasuke… ? »

**OoO**

« Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ?! »

Sakura faisait les cents pas dans le salon, effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. Terrifiée serait le mot le plus juste, mais son angoisse était cachée sous une bonne dose de colère. Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

Naruto lui avait fait tellement peur… Ses yeux écarquillés et perdus, son corps tremblant et humide, ses bras sur son ventre, ses cris de souffrance puis de peur, sa panique quand ils avaient voulu écarter ses bras de son ventre…

« Apparemment, il souffrait surtout du ventre, dit Neji.

- Ça, on l'avait remarqué, railla Kiba.

- Il ne voulait pas nous montrer son ventre. Ça doit cacher quelque chose…

- Il faisait peur… Souffla Hinata qui avait été secouée aussi.

- Très très peur ! Fit Lee. Il m'a foutu les jetons.

- Sasuke est avec lui, espérons qu'il trouve son mal », dit Ino, très soucieuse.

Gaara gardait le silence, attendant des nouvelles avant d'aller prévenir Tsunade de ce qui venait de se passer. Ce n'était pas normal du tout, Kyûbi essayait de prendre le contrôle du corps de Naruto.

C'était très dangereux pour le blond, ils ne devaient pas laisser le démon prendre le contrôle. Ou les conséquences seraient catastrophiques. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, le brun entra dans la pièce, la mine soucieuse. Il fit un signe négatif de la tête.

« Il se repose. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a.

- Tu as regardé son ventre ? Lui demanda Neji, vraiment intrigué.

- Non, je n'ai pas osé. Il est nerveux. Mais j'essaierai plus tard.

- Comment as-tu su que Naruto allait mal ? L'interrogea Temari.

- Tsunade m'a envoyé ici pour lui parler, c'est tout. Elle disait qu'il n'allait pas bien.

- Le mot est faible, soupira Sakura.

- Oh, toi, tais-toi ! Tu es son amie et tu n'as même pas remarquée qu'il n'allait pas bien ! S'exclama Ino.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir…

- Tu es sa coéquipière, mince ! »

Ino était en rogne, elle bouillonnait sur place.

Sakura se tut, elle ne pouvait rien dire, elle se sentait trop coupable pour ça. Si elle avait fait un peu plus attention, elle aurait vu que son ami n'allait pas bien… Elle était médecin, en plus !

Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ? Si elle n'avait pas passé son temps à courir après Sasuke, Naruto irait peut-être mieux, à l'heure qu'il était…

« Je vais rester m'occuper de lui. Si j'ai du nouveau, je vous le ferrai savoir. »

Ils acquiescèrent et partirent en silence. Que dire de plus ? Ils ne pouvaient qu'attendre que le blond aille mieux. Ils verraient ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensuite.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Et un autre chapitre !!

**Naruto :** Pourquoi tu me fais souffrir ?! Ça fait un mal de chien !!

Kyûbi en force !!

**Naruto :** T.T

**Lys :** Pleure un bon coup, ça fait du bien :p

**Magira :** Surtout que c'est pas fini, je crois :p

**Ino :** Tu es méchante !!

Meuh nan !

**Naruto :** La grosse vache, on se tait !! T.T

(sort une matraque) Qui c'est la grosse vache ??

**Naruto :** Personne.

**Gaara :** Il va péter les plombs ?

Secret :p

**Sasuke :** Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas écrire !!

(Grosse matraque à la main) Tu disais ??

**Sasuke :** Moi ? Mais rien.

Cool :-)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Sasuke entra dans la pièce où dormait encore Naruto. Celui-ci semblait aller mieux, il n'était plus replié sur lui-même et son visage était serein. Le brun s'en voulait de ne pas être venu le voir plus tôt. S'il l'avait fait, son ami ne serait peut-être pas dans cet état. Sûrement, même. Il avait été égoïste.

S'il n'avait pas pensé qu'à lui, Sasuke aurait vu qu'il n'allait pas bien et en aurait parlé à l'Hokage. Quoique, elle semblait au courant de son état…

Il allait avoir une petit discussion avec elle.

Il regarda le corps amaigri et clair étendu sur le lit. Qu'il était beau… Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, mais après tout, il devait avouer que Naruto était toujours aussi mignon. Si on laissait de côté son corps considérablement amaigri.

Sasuke s'étonnait encore de son attirance pour Naruto, pour cet amour qu'il pensait ne plus jamais avoir pour personne. Mais il aimait cet idiot blond, cette boule d'énergie inépuisable dont le plus cher rêve était de devenir Hokage.

Malgré ses efforts, il ne l'était toujours pas devenu. Tsunade n'était pas décidée à lui laisser la place, on dirait. C'était bien dommage. Naruto était certainement l'un des plus puissants ninjas du village, sans aucun doute le meilleur. Sasuke était fier du garçon blond. Le boulet qu'il avait connu autrefois avait changé et ses techniques étaient bien plus élaborées et puissantes. Et un peu moins perverses, pour certaines.

Il repensa à cette femme aux longs cheveux blonds, Magira. Elle était belle et il se souvenait bien de ses yeux bleus qui avaient semblé lire en lui. Ses magnifiques yeux azur. Elle était étrange. Il se demandait de quoi elle et l'Hokage avaient bien pu parler. Elles semblaient très amies, mais le brun se doutait bien que l'Hokage ne l'avait pas invitée au village caché de Konoha pour prendre une tasse de thé.

Sasuke avait été convoqué ce matin et elle lui avait demandé d'aller voir Naruto car, apparemment, il n'allait pas très bien. Il avait espéré revoir cette femme qui l'intriguait, mais il n'avait pas pu et n'avait pas cherché longtemps à la voir. Naruto était plus important. Bien plus.

À côté de lui, le blond bougea dans son sommeil. Ses traits n'étaient plus aussi crispés, il s'était calmé, et il respirait la sérénité. Son ami avait réussi à le rassurer, et Naruto s'était endormi. Quoique… Il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller.

Sasuke sourit et se pencha pour lui caresser les cheveux, quelque chose qu'il ne faisait jamais mais qu'il adorait. Naruto avait les cheveux doux, et d'une belle couleur dorée. Le blond ne tarda pas à se réveiller et à cligner des yeux avant de rougir en se rendant compte de leur proximité, mais surtout de cette main dans ses cheveux. Le brun sourit, moqueur.

« Alors, princesse, on se réveille enfin ?

- Ne te moque pas…

- Tu nous as foutu un vraie frousse. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Rien.

- Tu crois que je vais avaler ça ? Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu es malade ? Même Tsunade-sama s'inquiète.

- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas.

- Vu ce que tu nous as fais, il y a de quoi s'inquiéter. Allez, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

- Tu n'en as rien à battre de moi. »

Sasuke sursauta.

« Comment ça ?

- Tu t'en fous de moi ! Tu ne viens jamais me voir sauf quand Sakura te pourchasse et tu t'en vas toujours en mission !

- J'ai besoin de bouger, voilà !

- Tu crois que moi, je n'ai pas besoin de bouger, peut-être ?!

- Tu n'as pas le droit de sortir de Konoha en ce moment !

- Mais j'en ai marre, moi ! D'abord, c'était à cause de mon rétablissement et maintenant, c'est à cause de l'Hokage !

- C'était une mission dangereuse et tu as failli mourir ! Et puis ton rêve était devenir Hokage, non ? Tsunade-sama y réfléchit, il faut attendre…

- Ça fait trop longtemps qu'elle y réfléchit, j'en ai marre !

- Montre-toi patient et…

- De toute façon, personne ne m'acceptera ! Tout le monde me rejette depuis que je suis tout petit et le village ne m'acceptera jamais !

- Naruto…

- Pourquoi est-ce que ça changerait ?! J'en ai marre de tout ça !! Je n'ai jamais eu de parents, on me rejette, on m'enferme ici et mes amis me laissent tomber !! Si j'en ai encore, bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Tu pars tout le temps ! Les autres vivent leur vie et Sakura ne vient plus me voir, elle te court après ! Les autres mènent leur vie, ils s'en foutent de moi !

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas amoureux d'elle ?

- Il n'est pas question de ça ! Si elle était mon amie, elle viendrait me parler, elle chercherait à me voir ! Mais elle te court toujours après, à croire que je n'existe plus ! Je n'existe pour personne !! Je ne vaux rien !!! »

Naruto, qui s'était assis sur son lit, retomba sur le matelas, Sasuke tenant fermement ses poignets. Ses larmes menaçaient de couler et sa gorge était serrée. Il en avait marre, marre, marre… Il n'en pouvait plus de cette vie pourrie, où il n'arrivait plus à avancer…

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux quand il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser contre les siennes. C'était juste un contact timide, chaste. Il retint son souffle et regarda Sasuke s'écarter lentement.

« Je t'aime, Naruto. Je peux plus te le cacher. »

Il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais cette fois, il fut plus assuré. Sa langue caressa les lèvres encore chaudes de Naruto, qui n'en croyait pas ses yeux mais surtout ses oreilles.

Le blond lutta une seconde, puis les entrouvrit et la laissa se glisser dans sa bouche. Sasuke explorait la cavité buccale du blond, caressait sa langue, mélangeait leur salive et leur souffle. C'était un baiser passionné, empli de tendresse.

Ils se séparèrent à nouveau, mais haletants cette fois-ci. Le brun, tenant toujours ses poignets, attendait une réaction. Il s'attendait à la pire, espérait la meilleure.

« Depuis combien de temps ?

- Heu… je ne sais pas… Un moment, pourquoi ?

- T'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? »

Naruto sourit, un de ces beaux sourires qu'il ne faisait qu'aux personnes qu'il aimait. Sasuke rougit et se pencha pour prendre encore une fois ces lèvres tant désirées, après avoir enfin lâché ses poignets.

Naruto entoura son cou de ses bras. Sasuke passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Naruto, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. Naruto n'en demeurait pas en reste et avait déjà relevé la chemise du brun. Il se caressèrent ainsi un moment, mais vite, ils en voulurent plus. Sasuke se redressa alors et souleva le haut du blond.

Il se figea, les yeux fixés sur le ventre de Naruto. Aussitôt, le blond revint sur Terre et se dégagea de Sasuke pour rabaisser son tee-shirt sur son ventre. Sasuke le regarda, n'osant pas comprendre. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse, le motif de ce tatouage dans la tête.

La panique monta en Naruto et il se mit à trembler, semblant attendre une sentence. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir d'angoisse.

« Naruto… Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Fit Sasuke d'un voix lente et mal assurée.

- Rien… Rien du tout !

- Ce tatouage… C'est celui… C'est…

- C'est rien ! Oublie ce que tu as vu !

- Naruto… Tu es Kyûbi ? »

Sasuke regardait le blond en espérant une réponse négative. La panique quitta Naruto d'un coup. Il regardait son ami dans les yeux, le visage calme. Il savait, maintenant. Il savait qui il était… ou plutôt, ce qu'il était.

« Oui. Je suis Kyûbi. »

Le descendant des Uchiwa se recula d'un coup, une crainte se lisant dans ses yeux sombres. Dans ses si beaux yeux dans lesquelles brillaient son amour il y avait à peine quelques secondes encore.

Le Kyûbi… Le démon renard à neuf queues ! Celui qui avait tué tant de ninjas, qui avait détruit une partie du village de Konoha… Yondaime s'était sacrifié pour sauver le village du démon en l'enfermant dans le corps d'un enfant. Et cet enfant… Il était en face de lui…

Le brun se souvint des excès de chakra de son coéquipier, de ses pertes de sang-froid, de ses yeux sang, de ses traces qu'il avait sur les joues, de l'invocation de ce crapaud géant transformé en renard.

La réponse à toutes ses questions lui sauta aux yeux, il comprit d'où Naruto tirait ce chakra rouge et puissant. Il vit ses yeux rougir, ses traits sur le visage s'épaissir, ses ongles pousser. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. Il n'avait plus peur. De quoi pouvait-il avoir peur ? Plus rien n'existait… Plus rien…

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Ça devient intéressant :p

**Ino :** Comment ça, intéressant ?! Tu viens de gâcher un bon moment !!

**Magira :** C'est clair, tu casses tout, là !!

**Lys :** Tu pouvais pas nous en laisser un peu plus ??

**Sasuke :** Faudrait enfermer toutes ces fanfikeuses qui gâchent tous les bons moments !

**Naruto :** Au lieu de penser qu'à ça, vous voyez pas que je souffre ?!

Non mais ça va, oui ?! Je fais ce que je veux !

**Naruto :** C'est pas juste ! On fait que me torturer !

Mais nan, je vais être gentille :-)

**Naru et Sasu :** -.-' Ça m'étonnerait…

**Gaara :** Bizarrement, moi aussi.

**Neji :** Je le sens pas là...

**Ino :** Moi non plus !

**Lys et Magira (chantent) :** Zen, restons zen...

:-)


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9

« Hokage ! Nous avons retrouvé Naruto !

- Où est-il ?!

- Près de la forêt !

- Il est sorti du village ?!

- On a réussi à l'arrêter, mais de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu aller bien loin, vu son état.

- Mon Dieu… »

Gaara partit en courant, Tsunade et Sasuke sur ses talons. Ils avaient enfin retrouvé Naruto. Il s'était enfui de chez lui par sa fenêtre, détruisant tout sur son passage. On allait encore avoir des protestations des villageois qui ordonnerait des réparations.

D'après les témoins, son visage était chargé de fureur et ses yeux avaient viré au rouge. Sasuke avait couru pour avertir l'Hokage, complètement paniqué. Il lui avait dit qu'il avait découvert ce qui était dessiné sur son ventre, signe qu'il abritait un démon, qui ne pouvait être que Kyûbi. Naruto avait changé en un instant et s'était enfui.

Tsunade avait essayé de le rassurer, sans résultat. Sasuke ressentait de la culpabilité. S'il ne l'avait pas rejeté ainsi, il n'aurait pas fuit. Mais le brun avait réagi violemment sous la surprise. Il savait Naruto très puissant, mais il n'avait jamais compris d'où il tirait cette quantité incroyable de chakra.

En découvrant le sceau, la vérité lui avait sauté aux yeux. L'incompréhension avait suivi. Puis un rejet. Il voulait comprendre. Naruto n'avait donné aucune explication, il était parti. Nul doute qu'il avait erré un moment dans le village, pendant que sa transformation était en cours, puis il avait voulut sortir du village. Où on l'avait arrêté.

Tsunade et Gaara couraient dans les rues encombrées par les habitants, surtout près de la sortie du village qu'on avait fermé par mesure de sécurité. Les villageois protestaient, criaient le nom du jeune homme blond.

C'était derrière ces hautes portes que se trouvait Naruto, stoppé dans sa fuite par les ninjas. Ou plutôt parce qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment bouger. Nombre de gens se trouvaient sur les toits, regardant dehors avec inquiétude, curiosité, colère ou encore tristesse.

Quand l'Hokage, Sasuke et Gaara arrivèrent, Kakashi, Iruka et tous les autres jounins présents au village étaient là, ainsi que les amis proches. À un certains périmètre, ils entouraient Naruto qui avait complètement pété les plombs.

Entouré d'un chakra rouge orangé qui alourdissait l'air, il semblait se métamorphoser. Ses ongles avaient poussé, c'était des griffes. Tout comme son corps qui semblait s'être allongé de plusieurs centimètres. Le visage empli d'une fureur sans nom, il serrait ses dents fortes, ses yeux écarlates à la pupille verticale lançaient des regards pleins de rage à ceux qui l'entouraient. Il se transformait en démon renard. Deux queues de chakra étaient déjà visibles.

« Naruto !! »

Il se tourna vers Tsunade qui le regarda avec colère. Elle était furieuse, en fait. Naruto s'était laissé allé, emporté par la rage, la sienne, et celle de Kyubi enfermé en lui. Tsunade s'en voulait, le blond souffrait, il était un danger pour lui et pour le village.

« Arrête ça immédiatement !!

- Et pourquoi je devrais vous obéir ? »

Sa voix était grave, rauque. Ce n'était plus la sienne. Les changements sur son corps lui déformait les cordes vocales. Tout comme son regard autrefois pétillant, qui maintenant, perçant, semblait lire en eux, comme dans un livre ouvert.

Il sentait leur peur. La terreur des villageois.

« Naruto, ne fais pas l'idiot ! Si tu continues, ça va mal aller pour toi !

- Seriez-vous capable de m'arrêter ?

- Tu n'es plus toi-même, regarde-toi ! Regarde ton corps ! Regarde ce que tu deviens !

- Je suis un monstre. Je l'ai toujours été.

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Il y a des gens qui t'aiment, tu as des amis ! Ne voulais-tu pas devenir Hokage ?!

- Hokage ?! Mais vous rigolez ! Personne n'acceptera que j'ai ce titre ! Je ne vaux rien, je suis une bête ! Un monstre ! Tout le monde le pense ! Tout le monde l'a toujours pensé !! J'en ai marre de cette vie !! J'en ai marre !!! »

Naruto cria de cette voix étrangement rauque et forte. Le chakra se fit plus épais autour de lui. Son corps se métamorphosait de plus en plus.

Cinq queues s'étaient déjà formées, son chakra rouge bouillonnait autour de son corps déformé, naviguait dans ses veines. Il sentait sa raison partir, et cette fois grave résonner dans son esprit.

Le blond laissait sa place à Kyûbi, il en avait marre de lutter. Il avait mal, il souffrait trop. Il avait souffert toute son enfance à cause de lui. Il ne s'était jamais laissé abattu. Mais cette dernière mission, ces insultes et injures accumulées, ce rejet permanant, cette impossibilité de montrer qui il était vraiment avait pris le dessus sur sa détermination. Il avait fait son temps, il n'avait plus la force d'empêcher Kyûbi d'agir sur lui. Il voulait que tout s'arrête. Il voulait… mourir…

« Naruto, arrête ça !!! »

Il n'entendit pas Sasuke crier. Il n'entendait plus rien, à part cette voix grave qui l'avait empêché de dormir durant toutes ces nuits…

Sasuke tomba à genoux, totalement impuissant. Il s'en voulait à mort, il ne savait que faire pour ramener Naruto à eux. Gaara utilisa le sable qui se trouvait dans le sol et enserra les membres de plus en plus importants et déformés de Naruto qui cria.

Il se débattit, sa transformation semblait diminuer de vitesse, mais sa souffrance n'en devenait que plus ardente. Six queues se formèrent. Les ninjas se rassemblèrent autour de l'Hokage. Naruto était incontrôlable.

« Je ne le maintiendrai pas longtemps. Il va bientôt se transformer, informa calmement Gaara.

- Que faisons-nous, Tsunade-sama ? Demanda Shikamaru, inquiet.

- Naruto a perdu la tête ! On ne peut plus rien faire pour lui ! Fit un jounin.

- Hokage, que faisons-nous ? Lui demanda Iruka.

- Vous avez une solution ? Questionna Kakashi.

- Nous aurions dû l'abattre dés le début ! Fit un autre jounin.

- Cela aurait été un manque de respect envers l'homme qui s'est sacrifié pour sauver le village. »

Tous se tournèrent vers la voix posée qui venait de s'élever. Magira s'avançait d'un pas tranquille vers eux, ses longs cheveux détachés dans son dos. Comme la veille, elle était entièrement vêtue de noir, ce qui faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau. Elle ne souriait pas, regardant les jounins rassemblés devant elle.

« Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda Sakura.

- Tiens, mais c'est la miss Magira ! Fit Asuma.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Ça ne te fait pas plaisir de me voir, Kakashi ? Sourit la femme.

- Rien n'aurait pu me faire plus plaisir, soupira-t-il.

- Tsunade, que faisons-nous ? L'interrompit Kiba. Naruto se transforme ! »

Naruto perdait peu à peu forme humaine. Malgré la force qu'exerçait Gaara sur lui, ses membres se déformaient sans cesse, échappant à la prison de sable qui recouvrait de part en part son corps. Sa tête s'allongeait, Naruto prenait la forme du renard et devenait méconnaissable.

Il y avait maintenant huit queue, la neuvième mettait du temps à pousser. Pourtant, son corps difforme grandissait de plus en plus, il se tenait à quatre pattes. Ce n'était plus lui, le démon prenait le dessus sur l'enfant qui ne pouvait plus se défendre.

« Il faut le raisonner ! Dit l'Hokage.

- C'est inutile, Naruto est passé de l'autre côté de la barrière, il a changé de camp.

- C'est pour ça que nous devons le tuer ! » Affirma un homme l'entrée du village.

Les habitants firent alors part de leurs protestations dans un brouhaha dont on distinguait à peine les paroles. Gaara sentait la colère monter en lui. Il n'était pas le seul, Sasuke avait envie de défoncer la face de ces abrutis qui souhaitaient la mort de Naruto.

Ses amis n'en pensaient pas moins, Naruto ne méritait pas un tel sort. Ils connaissaient son secret, ce n'était pas pour ça qu'ils le détestaient. Au contraire, ils voulaient l'aider. Pour une fois, c'est lui qui en avait besoin.

« ALORS LÀ, VOUS EXAGÉREZ !! »

Les habitants se turent. Magira se tourna vers eux, la colère déformant ses traits.

« Vous osez vouloir sa mort après ce que vous lui avez fait ?! Naruto a pété les plombs et il n'y a qu'un seul responsable !! Et c'est le village entier !! Si ne vous l'aviez pas rejeté, si vous l'aviez considéré comme une personne normale, comme l'aurait voulu le 4e Hokage, peut-être que nous n'en serions pas là !! Comment a-t-il pu vivre dans un village aussi merdique !!! »

Elle foudroya la foule du regard et revint sur Naruto qui s'était complètement métamorphosé en renard. Il prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Gaara ne pouvait plus le retenir, le chakra rouge repoussait le sable. Ses neufs queues étaient toutes apparues, battant les airs.

Ses yeux de braise lançaient des regards féroces à tout ce qui l'entourait, surtout ce village maudit qui l'avait enfermé, autrefois, dans le ventre de ce nourrisson tout juste né. On pouvait distinguer un sourire sur ses mâchoires fortes et dotées de crocs acérés. On entendait la foule crier en voyant le démon renard se dresser peu à peu devant le village. Le cauchemar reprenait vie, le démon renard allait attaquer le village.

« Que faisons-nous ? Souffla Sakura à Tsunade.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-elle sur le même ton.

- Il va falloir l'abattre, dit un jounin.

- S'il y a une personne qui doit l'abattre, ici, c'est moi, affirma Magira.

- Tu comptes aller l'affronter ? S'étonna Gai.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Tu vas te faire tuer ! S'exclama Kurenai.

- Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Pas à lui. »

Kakashi défia Magira des yeux. Celle-ci lui lança un regard tueur. Gai et Asuma soupirèrent, Tsunade de même. Kakashi aurait dû se taire. Sans parler du moyen qu'elle pourrait employer, il était psychologiquement très difficile qu'elle puisse l'abattre. Lui.

« Une seule personne ne pourra pas vaincre le démon, dit Gaara. À moins d'en être un soi-même.

- C'est vrai. Ce que tu n'es pas, il me semble, continua Kakashi.

- Je suis une grande fille, je sais me battre. »

Magira avait toujours son regard haineux dirigé vers Kakashi, qui avait baissé la tête, ne supportant plus ses yeux bleus qui le foudroyaient.

« Mais c'est contre un démon que tu veux te battre ! S'exclama Gai.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? Lui demanda Sasuke.

- J'ai pas le choix. Soit je le résonne, soit je l'abats. C'est suivant lui.

- Vous n'allez pas y arriver ! Affirma Ebisu.

- Ne le tuez pas ! Fit Ino.

- Je te fais confiance, Magira. Mais ramène-le nous…

- On verra. »

Elle ne semblait pas très sûre d'elle, comme si ce qu'on lui demandait de faire était très compliqué. Et en un sens, c'était le cas.

Kyûbi était revenu à sa taille originelle. Naruto avait bel et bien disparu pour laisser place à ce monstre orangé qui lançait un regard de bête et vengeur au village qui avait causé sa chute. Tous les ninjas étaient devant l'entrée, ne sachant que faire.

Kyûbi émit une sorte de rire et regarda les combattants rassemblés devant lui. Il posa les yeux sur la jeune femme blonde qui le regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle était la seule où il ne lisait aucune crainte sur le visage. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches, le regardant avec défit. Il allait se la faire, cette blondasse, elle ne perdait rien pour attendre.

« Disparaît, humaine… À moins que tu préfères mourir… Fit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de fuir.

- Tu as déjà fuis une fois. Rappelle-toi…

- Tout le monde a le droit à l'erreur. »

Le démon renard ricana, sa gueule grande ouverte, ses crocs dévoilés. Ses yeux foudroyèrent Magira qui sentait la colère monter en elle. La colère. Et la haine.

« Tu vas mourir…

- À nous deux, Kyûbi… »

Magira ouvrit de grands yeux qui devinrent aussitôt jaunes et noirs. Un large sourire s'étala sur son visage, déformant ses traits, montant jusqu'à ses oreilles. Une langue fine, noire et fourchue en sortit alors que ses fines canines poussaient exagérément. Sa peau se recouvrit instantanément d'écailles noires aux reflets verdâtres.

Tsunade leur cria de partir alors que les cheveux de la femme disparaissait et que ses bras se collait à son corps pour ne bientôt former qu'une seule chaire de serpent. Un serpent sombre qui grandit, grossit, jusqu'à atteindre la taille de Kyûbi. Il parut stupéfait. Le reptile sombre, les crochets dévoilés défiait le renard de ses yeux noirs et jaunes. Sa langue fourchue entrait et sortait de ses lèvres écailleuses, provoquant un sifflement déplaisant aux oreilles de l'autre démon.

À Konoha, on avait fermé toutes les entrées. Les villageois étaient dans les rues, regardant les deux bêtes qui se fixaient. Les jounins étaient sur les remparts. Ils regardaient l'immense serpent noir qui était, quelques instants auparavant, une simple femme. Iruka tourna la tête vers l'Hokage.

« Tsunade-sama… Cette femme… C'est un démon ?

- Oui, tout comme Naruto. Un démon est enfermé en elle. Un démon serpent. »

Soudain, Kyûbi s'élança vers le serpent qui poussa un espèce de cri étouffé lorsqu'il sentit les crocs acérés se planter dans sa chair. Aussitôt, le reptile le mordit à l'épaule et le renard sembla hurler. Du sang carmin s'échappait des plaies, coulant sur le sol et les arbres qui s'affaissaient sur le passage.

Magira s'enroula autour du démon avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un geste et le serra dans ses anneaux. Le renard tenta de débattre, secouant ses queues qui provoquaient de violentes bourrasques d'air. Le serpent, très long, les immobilisa vite en s'enroulant autour. Kyûbi fut alors immobilisé.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Me revoilààààààààààà !! Gomen pour tout ce temps, désolééééééééééé !! Mais je n'étais plus tellement motivée pour relire cete fic (et accessoirement la continuer) mais elle n'est pas abandonnée ! Gomen T.T

**Lys :** T'as pas d'excuse -.-'

**Ino :** J'avoue.

Roooooh, ça va... T.T

**Magira :** J'entre en scène :-)

**Lys :** Enfin !

**Naruto :** Mais pourquoi je laisse ma place ?! Ça doit faire super mal !

Un peu, oui :p

**Naruto :** J'te déteste !! T.T

:p

**Sakura :** Et pourquoi Magira lance un regard tueur à Kakashi ??

**Sasuke :** Parce qu'il est con.

**Kakashi :** Te gêne pas surtout.

Mystère et boule de gomme.

**Lys et Magira :** Pour changer.

:-)


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10

Il faisait noir. On aurait dit que c'était la nuit tant l'obscurité était présente. Il n'y avait pas de bruit, juste un silence étrange qui semblait le protéger de tout, comme la violence ou les sonorités trop envahissantes. Un silence angoissant. Un sentiment de solitude.

Quelque part dans ce coin sombre, on pouvait distinguer une forme. C'était un enfant, un petit garçon blond qui pleurait dans son coin. Il ne sanglotait pas, ça ferait trop de bruit.

Il ne voyait rien, il était dans le noir. Il n'avait plus mal, il avait cédé son corps au démon.

Recroquevillé sur lui-même, il n'attendait plus rien. Il semblait avoir tout oublier. Sa vie passée, ses proches, ses rêves, tout cela n'existait plus. Il voulait que tout se finisse. Il voulait s'endormir et ne plus jamais se réveiller.

« Naruto … ? »

Il sursauta légèrement en entendant son nom. Il regarda autour de lui, ne comprenant pas d'où pouvait venir cette voix. Ce n'était pas celle de Kyûbi, elle était plus rauque, elle faisait peur. Cette voix était plus jolie, plus douce…

« Naruto … ? »

Il cligna des yeux, cherchant quelqu'un, n'importe qui. Celui qui appelait son nom avec tant de tendresse. Il vit une forme se découper dans les ténèbres. Il voyait une femme avec de longs cheveux blonds clairs qui semblaient voler dans son dos et vêtue de vêtements sombres. Elle avait une expression douce sur le visage.

« Qui est-ce vous ?

- Je m'appelle Magira. Et toi ?

- Vous le savez bien ! Je suis le démon Kyûbi. »

Naruto tourna la tête, énervé.

« Qui es-tu ? »

Il se retourna vers elle.

« Quel est ton nom ?

- Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

- Vous le savez bien.

- Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Vous non plus !

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. »

Naruto la regarda avec interrogation. Il la trouvait étrange…

« La solitude, le rejet, la souffrance… Vivre sans parents, sans amis, sans quelqu'un à aider, sans quelque chose à protéger… Les bêtises pour se faire remarquer, le mal de voir les autres rire avec leur famille, la tristesse d'être rejeté pour un ami… Pleurer dans son lit pour toutes les choses de la journée qui nous ont blessés… L'incertitude, la peur du lendemain… Les interrogations… Les draps froids et la nourriture juste réchauffée le soir… Le réveil et le déjeuner silencieux… Les jeux en solitaire… La honte qui ne nous atteint plus… Les sourires forcés… Les rêves détruits… La trahison… La peur continuelle d'être découvert… Tout cela, je l'ai vécu aussi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que, moi aussi, je suis un démon. »

Elle releva sa chemise et Naruto vit un tatouage sur son ventre pâle, signe qu'un démon était enfermé en elle. L'enfant la regarda, le cœur gonflé, l'écoutant avec attention.

« Tu sais, moi aussi, il m'est arrivé de péter les plombs. J'ai laissé le démon qui est en moi sortir et prendre ma place. Je l'ai laissé faire. Il a tué des gens. J'ai été haïe. On est venu me voir pour me résonner. J'ai expulsé les intrus. On ne m'a pas dit que je n'avais rien à faire là. On ne m'a pas dit qu'on m'attendait, que j'avais des amis qui avaient peur pour moi. On ne m'a pas dit qu'il y avait des personnes qui tenaient à moi, qui seraient rassurées de me revoir. On ne m'a pas dit… qu'on m'attendait… Mais moi, je vais te le dire. Tes amis sont là, dehors, derrière les remparts de Konoha, attendant que tu redeviennes toi-même. Ils s'inquiètent pour toi. Ton tuteur aussi. Il y a des gens qui t'aiment, qui ne veulent pas que tu meures.

- Personne ne m'aime.

- Il y a des gens qui t'aiment. Tu as cette chance, Naruto. Une chance que je n'ai pas eue.

- Personne ne vous a aimé ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma. La nostalgie brillait dans ses yeux bleus. L'enfant regretta ces mots. Il aurait dû ce taire. Elle était triste, maintenant. À cause de lui.

« Si. J'ai été aimé. Et j'ai aimé. Mais on l'a tué. On m'a retiré l'homme que j'aimais. Et ce qu'il m'a laissé aussi. On m'a tout enlevé. On m'a chassée. Parce que je suis un monstre. Et les monstres engendrent les monstres. C'est ainsi.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- N'essaie pas de comprendre. Retiens juste… Qu'il y a des personnes qui t'aiment. Et si tu n'en profites pas un jour, tu le regretteras. Il faut protéger ces personnes. Les aimer. Les rendre heureuses. Il faut que soit là pour elles, pour ces gens qui tiennent à toi. Les autres, qu'importe. C'est pas le plus important.

- Oui…

- Tu as un rêve, non ?

- Oui… Je voulais devenir Hokage.

- Poursuis ton rêve, Naruto. Il t'a permis de vivre, de continuer à marcher. Si tu le veux vraiment, tu pourras le réaliser.

- Personne ne voudra de moi.

- Il y a des gens qui te détesteront toujours et d'autres qui seront toujours là pour toi. Oublie ceux qui ne t'aiment pas et vis pour ceux qui sont importants pour toi, comme je te l'ai dit.

- Mais c'est trop tard, maintenant ! J'ai laissé Kyûbi… Je suis un idiot ! »

Naruto se mit à sangloter. Il se replia sur lui-même, se rendant compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire. C'était une bêtise parmi tant d'autres, mais certainement la plus grave.

Konoha allait être ravagé par le démon. Il lui avait laissé son corps.

Comme un lâche, il avait cessé de se battre, il s'était laissé faire, il avait perdu toutes ses forces sans chercher à les renouveler. Sasuke allait mourir, Sakura et Iruka aussi… Et Kakashi ? Ino, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kiba, Hinata, Neji, Lee et tous les autres ? Ils allaient mourir à cause de lui ?

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Sanglota-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!

- Tu as fait ce que tu avais besoin de faire. »

Il releva la tête vers Magira.

« Une fois dans sa vie, nous avons besoin de nous libérer de toutes ces choses qui nous blessent, de ces sentiments qui nous ont enfermés.

- Je veux les sauver… Je ne veux pas qu'ils meurent !! Je ne veux pas !!

- C'est trop tard, tu as choisi ton camp. Celui du démon. »

Naruto baissa la tête, son cœur le serrant à l'étouffer. Il les avait trahis. Il avait tout perdu.

« Viens avec moi, Naruto. »

Il releva de nouveau la tête. Elle lui tendit la main.

« Viens avec moi. Je vais te protéger. Je vais te sortir de là. Et on ne te fera plus aucun mal. »

L'enfant regarda cette main fine et blanche tendue vers lui. Toutes ces paroles lui restaient dans la tête, toutes ces choses qu'il voulait entendre, qui voulait savoir. Il voulait que quelqu'un le comprenne, que quelqu'un sache ce qu'il ressentait. Et cette personne était là, devant lui, lui tendant la main.

« _Viens avec moi_ »

Il leva sa main vers celle tendue vers lui.

« _Je vais te protéger_ »

Il regardait les yeux bleus tournés vers lui.

« _Je vais te sortir de là_ »

Il glissa ses doigts dans la main.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Et…

**Naruto :** Kyûbi a carrément pris mon corps !! TT

On coupe pas la parole !

**Lys :** Il assure, le gros minou :-)

**Magira :** Ah, j'avoue :-)

**Sasuke :** Et ça te fait sourire, toi ! ?!

**Lys :** Ouais !

**Ino :** L'histoire de Magira a l'air triste !

**Magira :** Ah, si tu savais… N'est-ce pas, Naruto ??

**Naruto :** Ouais, c'est un secret !

**Sasuke :** Comment ça ??

**Gaara :** Et encore un mystère.

**Ino :** Allez, racontez !!

**Naruto et Magira :** Nan !

:p


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11

Kyûbi hurla soudain, la gueule béante. Il frappa violement le sol d'un coup de patte, faisant trembler la forêt et le village entier qui hurla. La rage se lisait dans ses yeux de braise, sur sa face allongée aux dents à nouveau serrées. Il se débattit comme un diable, essayant de sortir de s'échapper de l'emprise du reptile. Ses griffes atteignirent la peau écailleuse du serpent noir qui le maintenait tant bien que mal entre ses anneaux.

« Sale humaine !! Comment as-tu osé ?! »

Soudain, le renard à neuf queues mordit sa chair. Le serpent ouvrit sa gueule d'où s'échappa un étrange sifflement de souffrance. Kyûbi se débattit encore, détruisant tout ce qui était à sa portée, déchirant comme il pouvait la peau écailleuse qui lui enserrait fortement le corps.

Une douleur sans nom monta peu à peu en lui. Elle le prenait aux membres, semblait lui déchirer les tripes et surtout le cœur qui battait à cent à l'heure. Il se débattait contre le serpent pour se libérer, mais il se battait aussi intérieurement. Il avait patienté durant tellement d'années, dans ce ventre si petit de ce gamin trop seul grâce à lui.

Avec les années, ce gamin avait construit des barrières qui s'effritaient peu à peu. Et ces barrières, il les avait ouvertes sous la souffrance morale que lui imposait Konoha et la souffrance physique avec laquelle Kyûbi le torturait depuis plus de trois semaines.

Naruto n'en pouvait plus, il avait été rejeté par la personne qu'il aimait. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre, personne n'avait essayé. Il voulait mourir et en finir avec tout ça. Mais… Tsunade avait amené au village l'unique personne qui pouvait rassurer Naruto. Et cette personne, qui avait réussi à dompter le démon enfermé en elle, avait pénétré en Kyûbi et aidait Naruto à reprendre possession de son corps.

La souffrance le prenait de toute part et il essayait de s'enfuir sans y arriver. Magira essayait de renfermer Kyûbi. Elle avait stoppé ses manipulations sur Naruto, qui s'était réveillé, décidé à reprendre sa place. De seconde en seconde, il reprenait le contrôle.

Le serpent tenait bon, malgré ses blessures. Il ne devait pas laisser le démon s'enfuir, Magira n'avait pas fini de le calmer. Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait s'il laissait partir l'autre démon ? Il ne préférait même pas imaginer ce que Magira lui ferait subir s'il abandonnait.

Du côté du village, la réaction du démon renard était incompréhensible. Il gueulait et se tordait dans tous les sens. Il semblait rétrécir, sous les anneaux sombres et le chakra rouge. Des bourrasques de vent leur arrivaient, mais c'était bien peu de chose par rapport à ce qui s'était passé quand le démon était encore en liberté, il y a des années auparavant.

Personne ne savait ce qui se passait. Certains priaient pour que le démon serpent les débarrasse de la menace Kyûbi et d'autres que le reptile leur ramène Naruto sain et sauf.

Soudain, une grosse tornade rougeâtre entoura les deux monstres. Kyûbi hurla à nouveau et ils disparurent dans la tempête de chakra qui s'abattit sur eux et sur le village dont on entendit bientôt les cris de terreur et de douleur.

**OoO**

Un lourd silence tomba sur le village de Konoha. Il était encore debout, bien que certaines bâtisses se soient effondrées sous la puissance du souffle. On n'entendait plus rien : le combat entre les deux démons était fini. Une grande clairière d'arbres abattus ou écrasés s'était formée, là où les deux adversaires s'étaient affrontés.

Les ninjas, qui s'étaient réfugiés derrière les remparts, remontèrent dessus. Des yeux, ils cherchèrent Naruto et Magira parmi ces troncs et feuillages sans parvenir à les voir. Ils semblaient avoir disparu.

Ils entendaient encore le hurlement atroce de Kyûbi, ils se souvenaient de son corps puissant ligoté par les anneaux du serpent noir. Les proches de Naruto sentirent l'inquiétude se planter dans leur cœur, une vérité sembla se jeter à leur figure.

Naruto était-il… mort ? Magira l'avait abattu, finalement.

Un combat s'était déroulé sous leurs yeux, mais aucun arrangement. La femme blonde l'avait tué sans essayer de le sauver ? Ils pouvaient distinguer une forme humaine, au centre de ce trou. Ce n'était pas Naruto. C'était la jeune femme qui, blessée, se relevait, chancelante. Elle l'avait tuée. Elle l'avait dit.

Sasuke avait la gorge serrée et ses larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues. Naruto était mort. Cette évidence se plantait dans son cœur. Il suffoquait.

Iruka retenait ses larmes, conscient de cette vérité qu'il avait si souvent, autrefois, écarté de son esprit. Gaara ne voulait pas croire cela. Naruto ne pouvait pas mourir, pas après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Un démon était enfermé en Magira, elle devait comprendre Naruto et non le tuer, comme ça, sans chercher à comprendre. N'en pensaient pas loin, certains étaient au bord des larmes, d'autres avaient déjà cédé, comme Ino et Hinata. Le blond ne méritait pas de mourir de cette façon.

Kakashi, lui, ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle l'ait tué. C'était une vérité plausible, mais elle était injuste. Naruto ne méritait pas de mourir, elle était la mieux placée pour le savoir. Et… Non, elle n'était pas capable de faire ça, c'était impossible…

Tsunade, elle aussi, ne voulait pas croire cela, pas après ce qu'elle avait raconté à Magira, pas après ce qu'elle savait d'elle. Elle lui avait parlé des rêves de Naruto, sa situation, ce qu'il avait vécu… Et… Elle l'avait tué ? Elle l'avait vraiment abattu ? Elle avait osé ?

L'Hokage la connaissait. Elle avait beau se montrer indifférente sur plein de choses, elle ne pouvait rester de glace face à « ça ».

Tsunade vit Magira marcher, là-bas, et elle voulut en avoir le cœur net. Elle sauta et sortit du village, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Sakura et les autres à sa suite.

Les ninjas coururent jusqu'à l'immense clairière où s'étaient affrontés les deux monstres. Ils cherchèrent Magira du regard, sautant sur les troncs d'arbres, et ils la virent dans un coin.

En s'avançant vers elle, il remarquèrent qu'elle n'était pas seule. Elle était agenouillée près de Naruto qui, lui, était allongé sur le sol, les yeux fermés. Elle lui tenait la main, une main longue, fine et pâle dans celle plus masculine et bronzée.

Si Naruto était dans un état convenable, ce n'était pas le cas de Magira. Elle était gravement blessée, sa chaire tranchée, ouverte par endroits laissant couler son sang carmin sur le sol. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés où les plaies s'ouvraient, ses longs cheveux tachés par le liquide rouge cachant son visage. Naruto, par terre, paraissait endormi. Il était pâle, sa poitrine ne se soulevait pas.

Sakura sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues, Sasuke les retint. Ses autres amis essayaient de ne pas les laisser couler, sans espoir pour certains.

Tsunade était horrifiée, ne voulant pas croire ce qui lui sautait au visage. Elle revoyait l'enfant énergique et courageux, et simultanément la jeune femme renfermée et généreuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes, Iruka se cachait le visage avec sa main.

Gaara ne comprenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui se passait. Magira était courbée et ne bougeait pas. Sa peau semblait pâle. Il s'agenouilla de l'autre côté du corps de Naruto, en face d'elle.

Il vit qu'elle regardait Naruto avec des yeux grands ouverts, comme si elle était dans un autre monde, comme si elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne semblait pas morte, elle respirait un peu. Le jeune homme posa sa main sur l'épaule blessée, qui ne réagit pas.

« Magira ? Vous allez bien ?

- Pourquoi tu demandes ça alors que Naruto est mort ! S'emporta Kiba.

- Magira ? Vous m'entendez ? Naruto est mort ? Vous l'avez tué ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, demeurant sans aucune réaction.

« Vous étiez obligée… Il n'y avait peut-être rien à faire… Magira… Vous m'entendez ? Magira ! Magira ?! »

Magira ouvrit la bouche et un flot de sang s'en écoula pour tomber sur les vêtements de Naruto. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent brusquement et elle tomba sur son corps, les larmes se mêlant au sang présent sur ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

« Magira !! »

Tsunade accourut vers elle et la retourna doucement sur le dos. Ses yeux trop clairs étaient grands ouverts, perdus, et laissaient couler des larmes sur ses joues salies. Sa bouche était entrouverte, un filet de sang s'en écoulait. Elle suffoquait et transpirait, son corps tremblait.

Des faibles sons passaient entre ses lèvres, comme si elle étouffait, comme si elle voulait dire quelque choses sans y arriver. Son cœur battait beaucoup trop vite, Tsunade toucha le poignet de Naruto. Son horreur monta d'un cran.

« Tsunade-sama, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

La question de Sakura n'eut pas de réponse. L'Hokage leva son regard vers Gaara. Il avait compris lui aussi, mais il en restait sans voix.

« Naruto… Naruto va bien… Mais Magira va mourir si on ne fait rien ! Aidez-moi !! Il faut la ramener au village !! »

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Panique à bord !!

**Lys :** Magira, t'as assuré, là !! XD

Magira : T'as vu un peu ! Mais bon, tout me tombe dessus, regarde dans quel état je suis ! XD

**Gaara :** C'est très joli.

Pas trop nan :-)

**Ino :** Il se passe quoi, là ?? Pourquoi elle est dans cet état ??

**Sasuke :** Mystère et boule de gomme.

Exactement !!

**Naruto :** Au moins, je suis vivant, moi, j'ai eu peur T.T Désolé pour toi, Magira !

**Magira :** T'inquiète, je vais bien !

Ouais, elle assure ! XD


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12

Naruto ouvrit les yeux. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut des yeux verts, bleus et blancs penchés sur lui. Il sursauta et ouvrit grand les siens, complètement paumé. Il entendit des cris de joie, suivis de rires clairs.

Il cligna des yeux et distingua les sourires rassurés de Sakura, Ino et Hinata. Un bon nombre de questions se bouscula dans sa tête, réveillant un bon mal de crâne dont il se serait bien passé. Il grogna et les filles se calmèrent instantanément.

« Bonjour, les filles, dit-il d'une drôle de voix.

- Bonjour, Naruto ! Tu vas bien ? Fit Sakura.

- Ça peut aller… Mais je suis fatigué… Et j'ai faim…

- Pas étonnant, ça fait presque une semaine que tu dors !

- Une semaine ? Pourq… »

Tout lui revint soudain en mémoire. La déclaration de Sasuke, leur baiser, son rejet, la fuite, Kyûbi qui prenait possession de son corps, sa souffrance, puis le noir complet et cette femme blonde… Magira… Il se souvenait de son nom… de ses paroles…

Il avait eu l'impression de s'être fait comprendre, que quelqu'un savait ce qu'il avait enduré, quelles avaient été sa souffrance, ses craintes… Quelqu'un autre que lui avait un démon enfui dans le ventre. Gaara aurait pu le comprendre, mais il n'avait jamais osé lui parler de ça, il avait souffert différemment de lui. Il n'avait pas eu mal physiquement, si on exceptait son manque de sommeil, auquel il s'était habitué.

Quand elle lui avait parlé, il s'était senti tellement rassuré… Il était compris, on lui avait dit des mots qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre… Qu'était-elle devenue ? Ou cela avait-il été un rêve ? Il était humain, certes, mais si tout cela avait été faux… ?

Il tourna la tête, triste, sachant que les filles connaissaient son secret, maintenant.

« Naruto ? S'inquiéta Hinata.

- Tu sais, on est au courant, maintenant, pour Kyûbi. Mais c'est pas pour ça qu'on ne sera plus amis. Rien n'a changé, tu es toujours le même nigaud à cheveux blond d'avant, lui dit Ino en lui tournant la tête vers elle.

- C'est pas de ta faute, tout ça, approuva Sakura. Et… Je suis désolée… de n'avoir pas été là alors que tu avais besoin de moi… Si j'avais su, je…

- Je ne voulais pas qu'on le sache. On m'aurait détesté plus que je ne le suis maintenant.

- Mais nan, on te déteste pas ! S'exclama Ino. Rien n'a changé ! Ah, si. Y'a Kiba qui dit que ça doit être bien pour la drague de se promener avec un démon et Lee est en admiration devant toi. Il voudrait se battre contre toi pour devenir un ninja encore plus fort, mais seulement quand tu seras rétabli. Enfin bref, presque rien n'a changé.

- Vous n'êtes pas dégoûtées ? S'étonna-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Tu es Naruto, pas Kyûbi, dit Hinata. Tu seras toujours le même pour nous.

- C'est gentil, sourit-il. Et le village ?

- Pas d'avis précis. Tout le monde a sa propre opinion et certains réprimandent les plus méchants, expliqua Ino. Ce qu'a dit et fait Magira leur est bien resté dans la tête.

- Magira ?! C'est qui ?

- Une femme qui a un démon serpent enfermé en elle, répondit Sakura. C'est elle qui s'est battue contre Kyûbi. C'est elle qui t'a sauvée.

- Et elle est où ?

- Là. »

Ino lui montra des paravents, près de la fenêtre, qui devait entourer un lit. Naruto eut peur.

« Elle est morte ?

- Non. Elle s'est transformée en grand serpent noir, et elle s'est battue contre Kyûbi. Elle a été gravement blessée et elle a perdu trop de sang. Aussi, Tsunade et Gaara pensent qu'elle t'a aidé à redevenir toi-même, donc à enfermer de nouveau Kyûbi en toi. Quand elle est redevenue elle-même, toi, tu allais mourir. Alors, ils en ont déduis qu'elle a lutté pour faire battre ton cœur à l'aide du sien et de son chakra, ce qui était trop pour le peu de forces qui lui restaient. Quand nous sommes arrivés, Gaara l'a… « réveillée »… et elle s'est évanouie, après avoir craché du sang. Son état était critique, elle a failli mourir. Toi, tu étais tiré d'affaire. Magira, elle ne vivra que si elle en a le désir. Elle est entre la vie et la mort.

- C'est horrible… Et tout ça à cause de moi…

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Naruto. »

Ils tournèrent la tête vers la porte d'entrée que Tsunade venait d'ouvrir. Sasuke, Gaara et Iruka étaient là et ils sourirent en le voyant vivant. Le professeur alla directement vers son ancien élève et lui demanda s'il allait mieux, ce qu'il ne put qu'approuver. Toutefois, il sentait son cœur se serrer quand il pensait à Magira, allongée dans le lit près du sien. Tsunade continua.

« Tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire, Naruto. Comme l'a justement fait remarqué Magira, si le village ne t'avait pas rejeté depuis que tu es enfant, tu n'aurais pas eu ce besoin de laisser ton corps à Kyûbi.

- Et elle va s'en sortir ? Lui demanda Naruto en regardant les paravents.

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle est entre la vie et la mort, tout dépend de son désir de vivre, qui laisse plutôt à désirer. Ce qu'elle a fait pour toi a été très difficile et épuisant, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle a moins souffert que toi, c'est totalement faux. Elle peut s'en remettre, si elle le veut vraiment. Mais si c'est le cas, elle sera aveugle et pour toujours. Sa vue était fragile, elle l'a perdue en voulant te sauver, des nerfs ont été touchés. C'est définitif. »

Cela, l'Hokage ne l'avait encore jamais dit à personne.

Elle se souvenait encore de ses yeux éclaircis qui fixaient le vague. Quand son cœur s'était remis à battre comme il faut, elle avait craché du sang et s'était effondré sur le corps inconscient de Naruto, dont le rythme cardiaque était redevenu convenable.

Tsunade se souvenait encore des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues, la peur qui se lisait sur son visage, ses yeux qui ne s'attachaient à rien, puis son évanouissement.

Naruto demanda s'il pouvait la voir. Sasuke et Gaara l'aidèrent à se lever et Iruka écarta les paravents. Plus pâle qu'une morte, Magira semblait endormie. Son visage était calme. Des bandages entouraient sa poitrine, ses bras et ses épaules. Ses cheveux, nattés, étaient bien clairs. Le teint blanc de la jeune femme lui fit penser à Orochimaru.

Cette fois, Naruto ne put se retenir de pleurer.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Orochimaru, mon amour !

**Tous :** -.-'

**Lys :** T'es un peu hs là :p

**Naruto :** Sympa, je me réveille, tranquille, et on m'apprend que ma sauveuse va mourir ou être aveugle ! T.T

**Magira :** Ça fait toujours plaisir !

**Lys :** Bienvenue au club, ma grande XD

:p


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13

Sasuke marchait dans le couloir. Il était fatigué, mais ne s'en plaignait pas, Naruto l'était plus que lui. Ses pensées étaient occupées par deux choses : la première, c'était Naruto. Il s'était excusé auprès de lui et la tristesse de ce dernier l'avait obligé à lui pardonner. L'héritier des Uchiwa essayait de se montrer attentif et toujours présent pour lui, lui apportant tendresse et sécurité. Naruto en avait besoin.

La seconde chose qui préoccupait Sasuke était Magira. Il pensait beaucoup à elle. Toujours endormie, elle n'était pas décidée à se réveiller. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Naruto, mais cela l'avait beaucoup touché au point qu'il reste tout le temps à son chevet. La culpabilité l'obligeait à rester près de son lit.

Chaque jour, il demeurait sur cette même chaise près de la couche, attendant son réveil qui ne venait pas. Elle s'était « sacrifiée » pour lui. Sasuke n'imaginait pas la souffrance qu'elle avait dû ressentir, Naruto ne lui parlait que vaguement de la sienne. Ella avait perdu la vue, et ça, Naruto s'en voulait aussi. Sasuke, dans le fond, remerciait la jeune femme de l'avoir sauvé au péril de sa propre vie. Il était conscient qu'au moment où ils les avaient retrouvé, celui qui risquait de mourir n'avait pas été Naruto mais Magira.

Sasuke entra dans la chambre de la malade. Comme tous les autres jours, il vit Naruto assit sur sa chaise au bord du lit. Il avait les yeux fermés et semblait dormir. Le descendant des Uchiwa s'approcha doucement et déposa ses lèvres sur la joue douce du blond qui rouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Il rougit et Sasuke sourit en lui enlaçant les épaules.

« Sors un peu. Je reste là.

- Je ne veux pas. Je dois rester près d'elle.

- Ça ne te fera pas de mal de sortir un peu.

- Elle m'a tendu la main, Sasuke. Elle m'a dis : « Viens avec moi ». Elle m'a dis qu'elle allait me protéger, qu'on ne me fera plus de mal. Elle m'a dis… « Je vais te sortir de là »…

- Mais quand ? Quand elle t'a dit ça ?

- Quand… Dans le noir… Il faisait tout noir… Je n'entendais rien… Je n'avais plus mal, Kyûbi avait mon corps. Je ne sentais plus rien. J'étais mort ? Je ne sais pas. Mais j'étais tout seul… Et elle m'a appelé. Elle m'a dis des choses que je n'espérais plus entendre, elle m'a fais comprendre des choses, elle m'a rassuré. Je n'étais pas le seul à vivre ce genre de chose, elle savait comme j'avais mal, elle connaissait cette envie de tout laisser tomber. Elle m'a reproché sans reproches, elle m'a consolé sans mots qui consolent… Elle m'a dit… « Viens avec moi », « Je vais te protéger », « On ne te fera plus aucun mal », « Je vais te sortir de là. »… Je peux pas la laisser, elle a risqué sa vie pour que je conserve la mienne… »

Sasuke le regarda, puis posa son regard sur Magira qui demeurait les yeux fermés. Il comprit certaines choses, notamment l'entêtement, le malaise du blond. Il n'avait jamais pu vraiment le comprendre, il n'avait pu que l'accepter comme il était, comme son ami. Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de le réconforter ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à dire les mots qui font du bien ? Il était un incapable. Incapable de venger ses parents et aider Naruto, d'aider et sauver les personnes qu'il aimait.

« Sasuke… Tu crois qu'elle va vivre ?

- On ne peut que l'espérer… Mais tu sais, je crois qu'elle n'aimerait pas que tu restes toujours comme ça, assis près d'elle.

- Mais je veux être là. Je veux être près d'elle, qu'elle sache que je suis là. Elle a été là quand j'en ai eu besoin, même si personne n'a jamais été là pour elle. Je veux qu'elle soit rassurée qu'elle sente qu'elle n'est plus seule. Je resterai là jusqu'au bout, je la soutiens. Je suis là pour l'aider. Je veux être le premier à la voir réveillée. Tu comprends ? »

Sasuke soupira et acquiesça de la tête.

« Bien sûr. C'est ce que j'ai fais pour toi, même si je ne t'ai pas vu réveillé le premier.

- Tu n'as pas eu de chance. »

Naruto lui sourit. Sasuke posa ses lèvres sur celles du blond et glissa sa langue dans sa bouche. L'embrassant langoureusement, il essaya de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, qu'il tenait à lui. Naruto compris le message, il l'avait déjà compris depuis quelques jours.

« Non mais, c'est quoi, ça ? Se rouler une pelle devant le lit d'un malade, faut le faire ! »

Ils sursautèrent, se séparèrent et tournèrent la tête. Magira, les yeux fermés, avait mis sa main sur son front, comme pour prendre sa température. La joie monta d'un coup dans le cœur de Naruto.

« Magira !! »

Elle sourit, dévoilant ses belles dents blanches. Naruto ne savait que faire. Il voulait la serrer dans ses bras mais il avait trop peur de la blesser. Elle semblait si faible… Sasuke restait en retrait, bien qu'il soit content qu'elle se soit réveillée.

« Vous allez bien ?

- Pourquoi ça irait mal ? Un peu fatiguée, mais ça va passer.

- Tant mieux ! On pensait que vous ne vous réveillerez jamais ! On s'est beaucoup inquiété !

- Surtout toi, j'imagine.

- Oui… »

Son sourire commença à disparaître. Magira venait d'ouvrir les yeux. Ils étaient si claires… Elle fronça les sourcils et cligna successivement des yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ne voyait-elle rien ? Quand elle s'était réveillée, quelque chose lui disait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Elle avait vu dans leurs pensées qu'ils s'embrassaient. Et pourquoi… Pourquoi tout était-il noir ? Pourquoi ne voyait-elle pas ? Pourquoi ?

Elle entendit quelqu'un pleurer et elle paniqua. Elle tourna la tête dans tous les sens, regardant partout sans rien voir, les yeux écarquillés, les paupières battantes. Elle sentit le démon en elle bouger et essayer de lui crier une vérité qu'elle ne pouvait pas entendre. Elle se sentit cracher un liquide au goût métallique. Elle se mit à pleurer, ne voulant pas croire, ne voulant pas entendre, ne voulant pas comprendre.

Mais pourquoi… Mais pourquoi tout était noir ? Mais pourquoi… Mais pourquoi tout était redevenu noir ?

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

C'est gai !! :-)

**Magira :** Tu m'étonnes -.-''

**Tous :** O.O

**Ino :** Y se passe quoi là ?!

**Lys :** Pas grand-chose, l'auteur qui fait sa sadique, c'est tout :-)

On voit les connaisseurs

**Naruto :** T.T C'est pas juste.

**Magira :** J'avoue -.-'' Pleure pas poussin, ça ira mieux !

**Tous :** Poussin ?! O.o

**Magira :** Avec ses cheveux qui partent en couille, on dirait un poussin :-)

:p


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14

« Sasuke !! »

Le jeune homme s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna. Sakura courait vers lui. Il soupira.

« Enfin je te trouve ! Où est Naruto ?

- Chez lui, avec Ino. Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Comment il va ? Pas mieux, je suppose.

- Il s'en veut à mort de ce qu'il a fait.

- Mais il n'y est pour rien !

- Magira a perdu la vue et elle ne parle presque plus, sauf pour répondre à quelques questions. Quand elle veut se déplacer, c'est toujours seule, et, en général, elle tombe par terre et panique. À croire qu'elle a peur de l'obscurité qui l'entoure.

- Il y a de quoi ! Imagine que tu ne puisses plus voir !

- Je sais, mais… J'ai l'impression que c'est exagéré… Et puis elle ne veut plus voir personne… Enfin, façon parler… Même Tsunade-sama ne peut plus entrer dans sa chambre.

- Elle ne va pas mieux ? »

Sasuke et Sakura sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers l'Hokage et Gaara. Elle paraissait soucieuse et fatiguée.

« Non, toujours pareil, répondit la jeune fille.

- J'aimerais tellement la voir…

- Elle ne veut plus personne. Quand Naruto est là, elle fait la morte, dit Sasuke.

- Ne lui en veut pas, c'est normal qu'elle le rejette un peu… Répliqua Gaara.

- Quand Naruto avait laissé la place à Kyûbi, elle était allé le voir et l'avait rassuré ! Elle lui avait dis qu'elle l'aiderait !

- Magira a perdu la vue.

- C'est exagéré, elle n'a pas à le laisser comme ça ! Il a besoin d'aide, d'être rassuré ! Il n'a plus confiance en rien ! Il paraissait tellement bien quand il attendait son réveil…

- Elle aussi a besoin d'aide et surtout de temps, dit Tsunade. N'imagine pas qu'elle n'a pas de passé, Sasuke. Elle a vécu beaucoup de choses et a été rejetée toute sa vie, contrairement à Naruto qui a trouvé des amis.

- Mais…

- Elle a tué, Sasuke. Quand elle a laissé sa place au démon, il a tué. Il s'est vengé, il l'a vengée. Personne ne l'a sortie de là, elle a repris sa place elle-même. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a cette peur du noir, cette panique, cette envie de marcher malgré l'obscurité, cette hystérie quand il y a trop de monde autour d'elle… Laisse-lui le temps, elle en a besoin. Elle a fais de son mieux pour le sauver, elle a failli mourir, rappelle-toi en. Je la connais, elle pardonnera à Naruto.

- J'espère qu'elle va se dépêcher, car lui n'espère plus. D'ailleurs, il ne veut plus être Hokage.

- Comment ?!

- Mais ce n'est pas possible, c'est son plus grand rêve ! S'exclama Sakura.

- Il veut l'abandonner. Il ne se dit plus digne d'être Hokage. »

Il y eut un silence. Naruto abandonnait son rêve à son tour.

Naruto était accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant les gens passer en bas. Il soupira et décolla sa tête du bord pour s'allonger sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux, les mains posées dessus. Il repensait à ses journées, toutes les mêmes. Il avait envie de rester seul. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il vivait. À quoi bon ? Il s'en voulait tellement de ce qu'il avait fais à Magira qu'il ne pouvait même plus décrire le remord qui lui rongeait le cœur. Sasuke était là, près de lui, mais il ne pouvait même plus lui montrer d'amour. Il n'en avait plus, il avait disparu. Le descendant des Uchiwa ne méritait pas quelqu'un comme lui. Il le lui avait dis, le brun l'avait embrassé. Il avait alors pleuré, l'autre l'avait consolé de son mieux.

Le blond voyait encore le visage souriant de Magira qui, les yeux ouverts, avait reflété sa panique. Il la voyait encore pleurer, regarder dans tous les sens sans ne rien voir, les yeux écarquillés. Il voyait encore le sang couler sur les draps, sur ses lèvres.

Il n'espérait plus rien. Devenir Hokage était un rêve qu'il avait détruis. À quoi bon vouloir le devenir quand on est aussi instable ? Sans elle, il serait sans doute mort, comme un bon nombre de gens. Il lui devait la vie. S'il le pouvait, il lui aurait volontiers donné ses propres yeux pour qu'elle puisse voir, pour qu'elle n'ait plus cette panique quand elle tombe dans un couloir. Il l'avait vu un jour. Il avait voulu la relever, elle l'avait repoussé en tremblant comme une feuille. Elle lui avait donné des espoirs, elle l'avait rassuré. Tout cela était mort avec sa vue perdue. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait que tout s'arrête.

« Naruto ? »

Il se redressa. Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara, Ino et Tsunade entrèrent dans la chambre. Il baissa la tête quand il vit l'Hokage. Tout le monde s'assit, Sasuke sur le lit, Ino sur le bureau, Tsunade sur une chaise Gaara et Sakura restèrent debout.

« Bonjour, Naruto. Je suis venue te voir à propos de… ta décision. Tu ne veux plus être Hokage ?

- Non.

- Mais pourquoi ? S'étonna Sakura.

- Je ne veux plus.

- Tu sais… C'était parce que je sentais que tu n'allais pas bien que je ne t'ai pas nommé Hokage… J'attendais que tu te remettes, je sentais bien que Kyûbi agissait sur toi. J'ai… fais venir Magira pour qu'elle règle ce problème, mais elle est arrivée tard, mon messager a mis trop de temps à la trouver. Mais…

- Elle souffre à cause de moi. Tout ça, c'est de ma faute ! Je ne suis qu'un bon à rien ! Je n'ai pas pu l'aider, je lui ai fais perde la vue !! Je suis un monstre !! »

Des larmes coulèrent à nouveau sur ses joues. Tsunade soupira, imitée par les autres qui ne savaient que faire.

« Tu n'y est pour rien, lui assura-t-elle. Laisse-lui le temps…

- Ça sert à rien. Tout ce que je veux, c'est crever. »

Il s'enfuit par la fenêtre laissée ouverte. Il courut de toit en toit à une vitesse fulgurante, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de le suivre. Il partit en direction de la sortie de Konoha qu'il quitta pour pénétrer dans la forêt. Il courut quelques minutes, mais abandonna bien vite en ne sentant personne derrière lui. Il s'arrêta sur une branche et se posa contre le tronc épais.

Il reprit sa respiration, les yeux fermés, cherchant un présence quelconque, un moyen de se vider l'esprit, d'oublier un peu ce qui le tourmentait. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il sentit sa présence. Elle était là, non loin de lui. Intrigué et pris par l'envie irrésistible de la revoir, même de loin, il chercha à la rejoindre. Bientôt, elle fut là, dans une petite clairière.

Habillée de noir, ses longs cheveux blonds étaient détachés dans son dos. Elle était pieds nus et poussiéreuse. Elle restait assise contre un arbre, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, son visage caché. Naruto voulait descendre de l'arbre et l'approcher, mais il craignait une réaction. Il ne voulait pas être rejeté, il ne voulait pas lui faire peur.

« Naruto ? »

Le blond se retourna et ne comprit pas tout de suite quand il vit Sasuke, ainsi que ses amis perchés sur des branches. Il ne sut quoi dire quand il les vit. Sasuke sauta près de lui et ne fut pas étonné quand il vit Magira. Celle-ci se leva et un petit sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

« Que faites-vous là-haut ? Descendez. »

Les ninjas obéirent, sauf Naruto qui n'osait pas l'approcher. Magira se tenait droite, bien qu'elle semblait peu sûre d'elle. Elle était encore pâle. Ses pieds étaient nus et égratignés, elle n'avait pas réussi à mettre ses chaussures. Ses vêtements étaient poussiéreux, elle était tombée par terre.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Lui demanda Sakura. Vous devriez être à l'hôpital !

- J'avais envie de me promener, répondit-elle simplement.

- Tout le monde vous cherche, dit Hinata.

- Ah bon ? Pourtant, j'ai bien ressenti le dégoût de ceux qui s'occupaient de moi. À moins que Tsunade ne se soit énervée.

- Tsunade-sama est énervée, assura Rock Lee.

- Vous devriez rester au lit au lieu de vous promener, dit Gaara. Vous êtes pleine de poussière.

- C'est normal, je suis tombée. Je ne vois plus, j'ai un peu de mal à m'orienter.

- Je sais pas comment vous faites, fit Kiba.

- Naruto, tu viens ?! »

Ino lui fit signe de venir. Finalement, sa main prise dans celle de Sasuke, il descendit de sa branche. Une fois à terre, Naruto s'approcha d'elle et la regarda en face, même s'il savait qu'elle ne le voyait pas. Une boule se formait dans sa gorge, il aurait voulu être loin.

« Je…

- Je te demande pardon, Naruto. »

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, ne comprenant pas.

« Je n'aurais pas dû te rejeter comme je l'ai fais. J'en suis désolée. Vraiment.

- Mais vous n'y êtes pour rien ! C'est de ma faute… Vous avez perdu la vue à cause de moi. C'est normal si vous me détestez.

- Je ne te déteste pas. »

Elle sembla chercher ses mots.

« C'est juste… que tu… que je ne vois plus rien… Ça me fait peur, de ne voir plus que du noir. Si je n'avais pas voulu te sauver, je pourrais voir encore, aujourd'hui. J'ai fais un choix, je dois l'assumer. Alors, je te demande pardon. »

Elle baissa un peu la tête et s'entoura de ses bras, comme si elle avait froid. Mais elle avait toujours froid. Ce néant l'entourerait toujours.

« Moi, je vous pardonne tout ce que vous voulez. Mais moi aussi, je vous demande pardon ! C'est de ma faute, pardon !! »

Des larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues. Magira ne souriait plus depuis qu'il était arrivé en bas. Il la regardait fixement en espérant une réaction positive, un pardon, un espoir d'être excusé. Il baissa la tête, ne pouvant plus voir son visage. Il sentit des doigts froids se poser sur sa joue et essuyer ses larmes. Quand il releva le visage vers elle, il ne supporta pas ces yeux trop clairs fixer le vide. Elle les referma en soupirant et sourit.

« Je te pardonne tout ce que tu veux. Mais à une condition.

- Laquelle ?!

- Que tu n'abandonnes pas ton rêve.

- Mais… Comment avez-vous su ?!

- Je lis dans tes pensées ! Tu as intérêt à devenir Hokage, où c'est moi qui vais te botter le derrière ! »

Elle lui sourit.

« Moi, je n'ai jamais eu de rêve. J'avais trop peur pour en avoir un. J'étais seule. Personne ne s'intéressait à moi et je ne m'intéressais à personne. Une seule chose avait les yeux rivés sur moi. Et c'est lui. »

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre, sur lequel était dessiné son tatouage.

« Il a voulu me manipuler. Pour ça, il a commencé à me rendre aveugle, petit à petit. Par moment, je ne voyais plus rien. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, mais c'était bien trop. Quand j'étudiais, quand je me bagarrais ou encore quand on me battait, je ne voyais plus. Je paniquais, je pleurais et je me laissais faire. Au final, je suis devenue aveugle, je lisais dans les pensées des autres pour m'orienter. C'était un pouvoir que je m'étais découvert. Et qui m'a fais découvrir beaucoup de choses. Quelques années plus tard, quand le démon a pris le dessus sur moi et que j'ai fini par le maîtriser, j'ai retrouvé la vue. J'ai peur du noir. Je pensais être débarrassée de ce handicap, me voilà maintenant définitivement aveugle. »

Naruto la regarda. Il comprenait pourquoi elle avait si peur quand elle tombait et pourquoi elle tenait tant que ça à marcher seule. Il n'y avait qu'une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : Pourquoi ne le haïssait-elle pas ?

« Magira…

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi vous ne me haïssez pas ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux aveugles.

« Parce que nous sommes pareils, Naruto. Et aussi parce que je n'ai pas de présent ni d'avenir. Juste un passé noir. Je n'ai aucun but, je n'en ai jamais eu. Mais toi, tu as tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu avoir. Il faut que tu vives. Il y a des gens qui croient en toi. Pas beaucoup. Mais il y en a. Moi, personne n'avait confiance en moi. J'étais un démon. Même des hommes sans cœur m'ont appelé « monstre ».

- Qui vous ont appelé comme ça ? »

Elle se tourna vers Sasuke.

« Cela t'intéresse ?

- Un démon est scellé en vous, personne ici à par Tsunade-sama était au courant. Qui savait ça et qui vous a traité de monstre ?

- Un jeune homme qui avait les mêmes yeux que toi. »

Sasuke ouvrit grand les siens, stupéfait. Des images lui revinrent à l'esprit, des images noires pleines de sang, de peur, de souffrance, d'incompréhension. Il se souvenait du visage tiré de son frère, de ses yeux rouges où tournaient ces petites virgules, caractéristiques du sharingan. Les autres regardaient Magira avec une stupéfaction similaire. Cette femme à présent handicapée avait connu l'assassin du clan Uchiwa.

« Vous…Vous avez connu mon frère ?

- Oui. Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez reconnu, dans la rue ! Quand l'avez-vous connu ? Où est-il, maintenant ?!

- Je l'ignore. Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas.

- Et pourquoi ?! Il a tué ma famille !!

- Ce n'était qu'un gamin.

- Comment ?

- Ce n'était qu'un gamin.

- Gamin ou non, il n'avait pas à tuer ses parents !

- Sakura, tu ne le connais pas. Les gamins jouent avec le feu et s'y brûlent.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

Sasuke s'impatientait. Elle savait quelque chose sur son frère, il fallait qu'elle le lui dise.

« Autrefois, il m'a dit : « Je veux devenir fort ». Je lui ai dit : « Entraîne-toi et tu deviendras fort ». Il m'a dit : « Voilà ce que je vais faire ». Je lui ai dit : « Tu n'es qu'un gamin ». Il m'a dit : « Je te prouverai que je suis fort ». Je lui ai dit : « Ça me prouvera ton manque de cœur ». Il est parti et il est revenu. Il m'a dit : « Voilà ce que j'ai fait, entraîne-moi ». Je lui ai dit : « Non ». Il m'a demandé : « Pourquoi ? ». Je lui ai répondu : « Tu n'es qu'un gamin ». Il m'a dit : « Tu es un monstre ». »

Elle tourna la tête vers un Sasuke qu'elle devinait stupéfait.

« Toi, tu n'es pas un gamin. Veux-tu mettre du sang sur tes doigts pour éliminer un abruti qui n'a rien compris ? »

L'Uchiwa la regarda. Il ne répondit pas. Sa gorge était nouée.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

C'est gai :-)

**Magira et Lys :** Y'a Sasuke qui va pleureeeeeeeer !! :-)

**Sasuke :** Même pas vrai ! è.é

**Naruto :** T'es mimi quand t'es en colère :p

**Sakura :** J'avoue !! :-)

**Ino :** Magira n'a pas un passé très joyeux…

**Gaara :** J'ai envie de dire qu'on n'est pas gâté non plus, de notre côté.

**Naruto et Sasuke :** Ça, c'est clair -.-''

Et moi j'ai envie de dire qu'il faut suivre la pensée du mangaka :-)

**Tous :** Ouais, mais quand même… -.-''


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15

Assis sur une chaise dans la cuisine, Sasuke regardait par la fenêtre la rue peu mouvementée et le silence d'encre piqué d'étoiles. Naruto était allongé sur le lit de sa chambre, nu sous le drap qui lui recouvrait le corps. Cette première fois avait été merveilleuse. Le jeune homme avait essayé d'oublier tous ses soucis et il avait en partie réussi. Naruto se sentait mieux, il était soulagé d'un poids. Il avait décidé de croire à son rêve et de le réaliser. Il allait attendre un bon rétablissement et continuerait sa vie comme il le faisait depuis des années. Seulement, cette fois-ci, il ne serrait plus tout seul. Sasuke lui avait promis qu'ils vivraient ensemble.

La journée était passée. Pourtant, il pensait encore aux paroles de Magira. Elle avait connu son frère avant qu'il ne tue sa famille. Elle savait ce qu'il allait faire. Il se souvenait de sa voix qui avait résonné dans son esprit : « Veux-tu abandonner Naruto pour ce type ? ». Il avait été le seul à entendre ces mots. Sur le coup, il n'avait pas réagi, il avait renoncé à Itachi.

Maintenant, les choses étaient différentes : il en voulait à Magira. « En vouloir » était de faibles mots. Il ne la détestait pas, il ne le pouvait pas. Mais il avait de la rancune vis-à-vis d'elle, elle avait laissé son frère commettre ces meurtres. C'était impardonnable, comment avait-elle pu le regarder dans les yeux ? Il ne la comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à la cerner.

Quand il y pensait, il pardonnait cela. Il n'avait jamais pu réellement comprendre Naruto. Il ne pouvait comprendre Magira : elle avait un démon dans le ventre, elle ne pouvait pas vivre et donc résonner comme les autres. Elle avait vécu trop de choses qui n'étaient pas de son âge, la mort était une chose naturelle qui ne lui faisait plus peur. Mais aussi…

Le descendant des Uchiwa soupira. Il avait envie d'aller la voir et lui poser des questions sur son frère. Il ne devait pas le poursuivre, Naruto comptait trop pour lui. Mais il avait envie de savoir comment Magira l'avait vu, comment il était devant elle. Aussi, il aurait voulu savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas tué. Elle le savait peut-être. Il ne savait pas quoi décider. Il se sentait lâche.

« À quoi tu penses ? »

Sasuke sursauta. Il se retourna. Naruto, nu comme un ver, les bras croisé, regardait Sasuke avec des yeux fatigués. Le brun rougit et tourna brusquement la tête. Naruto sourit. Il s'assit sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui, ignorant la bosse qu'il sentait se former sous le boxer.

« Alors, à quoi tu penses ?

- À toi. À quoi d'autre pourrais-je penser ?

- À un certain jeune homme qui a les mêmes yeux que toi. »

Sasuke soupira et entoura le corps nu et clair de ses bras.

« Je n'irai pas le retrouver. J'aimerais seulement savoir pourquoi il voulait être fort et comment il était, aux yeux de Magira.

- Pourquoi il ne t'a pas tué, aussi.

- Oui, c'est vrai… Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ? J'étais si misérable ?

- Si c'est ça qu'il a pensé, bah tant mieux ! Sinon, tu serais mort.

- Je sais.

- Va la voir et pose-lui tes questions ! Qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre ?

- Rien, je suppose. Mais si elle ne me répond pas ?

- Ça, tu ne le sauras que si tu lui demandes.

- J'ai peur de ce qu'elle pourrait me dire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais, je… je…

- Tu… ?

- Je l'aimais, au fond. C'était mon frère. »

Naruto se recula et le regarda dans les yeux. Sasuke semblait triste. C'était si rare qu'il se montre triste.

« Pourquoi il les a tué ? Pourquoi il m'a laissé tout seul ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a vu pour qu'il veuille tous les tuer ? »

Des larmes trop rares coulaient sur les joues blanches du dernier descendant des Uchiwa. Naruto, le cœur serré, se colla à lui et entoura ses épaules de ses bras. Sasuke le serra contre lui, réfugiant son visage au creux de son cou. Le blond lui caressait les cheveux, essayant de l'apaiser. Il entendait des petits sanglots et il sentait ses larmes glisser sur sa peau.

« Naruto… Qu'est-ce que je serais devenu sans toi ? »

**OoO**

« Mlle Magira ! Ce n'est pas convenable ! »

La jeune femme, prise en plein délit, sursauta et se retourna. Instinctivement, elle ouvrit les yeux qu'elle referma aussitôt. Elle devinait pourtant le visage furieux de la vielle infirmière, qui était responsable de sa santé, dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Bonjour, Madame l'infirmière !

- Bonjour, Mlle Magira ! Veuillez retourner dans votre chambre immédiatement ! Vous promener comme ça toute seule, ce n'est pas convenable du tout, avec votre cécité !

- Mais je m'en sors bien ! Je ne tombe presque plus !

- Vous n'êtes pas tout à fait rétablie, je préférerais que vous retourniez dans votre chambre.

- On croirait que vous êtes inquiète pour moi !

- Mais je le suis !

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi pensez-vous que vous seriez mieux avec vos enfants plutôt que de vous occuper d'un démon répugnant ? »

L'infirmière était bouche bée. Paralysée, elle ne savait que répondre face à ce sourire ironique. Elle avait pensé cela, mais c'était quand elle la cherchait. Elle comprit que qu'elle ne lisait pas seulement dans les pensées du moment, mais aussi dans celles du passé. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Le sourire de la jeune femme blonde changea.

« Bonjour, Sasuke. »

L'infirmière se retourna et vit, en effet, le descendant des Uchiwa qui marchait vers eux. Il semblait un peu soucieux. Une fois arrivé près de la responsable de Magira, qui s'était légèrement inclinée, il lui parla.

« Je peux vous prendre Magira cinq minutes ? J'aimerais lui parler.

- Bien sûr que tu peux ! Vous pouvez rentrer chez vous, Mme l'infirmière. Je saurai retrouver mon chemin. »

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant la vieille dame seule à se remémorer les yeux clairs que la jeune femme blonde avait tournés vers elle. Magira, elle, ne pensait plus à cette garce qui ne cessait de pester contre elle dans son dos.

Maintenant qu'elle ne voyait plus, elle était obligée de passer par les pensées des gens pour se diriger. Elle sentait les différents éléments autour d'elle, mais instinctivement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lire les pensées de ceux qui l'entouraient. Elle savait ce qu'elle allait entendre, mais cela ne l'affectait plus. Elle méritait bien, après tout. La fatalité, elle s'y était habituée.

Magira se retint de soupirer quand elle constata que c'était vers sa chambre qu'ils se dirigeaient. Elle qui espérait qu'il l'amènerait dehors, c'était raté. Mais bon, à quoi aurait-elle pu s'attendre ? Elle se doutait de la rancœur du jeune homme pour elle. Elle pensa qu'elle aurait dû empêcher Itachi d'agir. Quoique, en y pensant, elle n'y était pour rien. Elle n'avait pas pensé, sur le moment, qu'il le ferait vraiment.

Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Magira entra et s'avança jusqu'à se que ses jambes touchent le lit. Elle s'y assit et elle sentit Sasuke se poser sur une chaise près de la couche. Il y eut un silence, durant lequel le brun regarda la jeune femme, toujours vêtue en noir avec ses cheveux blonds lâchés dans son dos. Sa peau était encore trop claire et il voyait des bandages sur sa poitrine dont la chemise sombre était en partie ouverte. Naruto lui avait dit : « Sa poitrine était de taille raisonnable ! Ça change de Tsunade ! ».

« C'est clair, j'ai jamais compris comment ils pouvaient être aussi gros.

- Hm ?

- Tu pensais à Tsunade, non ? »

Magira sourit.

« J'avais oublié que vous lisiez dans les pensées.

- Tu restais statique, alors je me demandais à quoi tu pensais.

- Vous savez pourquoi je suis là ?

- J'ai préféré ne pas savoir, mais je suppose que tu vas me le dire, non ?

- J'aimerais savoir plusieurs choses.

- Dis-moi tout, je suis tout ouïe.

- J'aimerais savoir… Pourquoi il ne m'a pas tué ? Pourquoi il a voulu devenir fort ? Comment il était à vos yeux ?

- Cette dernière chose t'intéresse ?

- Bien sûr.

- Je pensais que tu me détestais, je suis étonnée.

- Vous lisez dans mes pensées, vous devriez savoir que je ne peux pas vous détester.

- Je ne préfère pas le faire. Ce que tu penses de moi ne m'intéresse pas, je suis trop habituée à être détestée. Tu me surprends agréablement.

- C'était sincère ?

- Tu doutes de ma sincérité ?

- Répondez à mes questions, s'il vous plait.

- Voilà que tu me donnes des ordres, maintenant ! Je te dirais tout ce que tu veux si tu me promets que tu n'iras pas le retrouver.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai perdu la vue, Sasuke. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est pour moi, de ne plus rien voir. J'ai fais un gros sacrifice, j'ai failli mourir. Mais grâce à ça, Naruto est sain et sauf. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit malheureux parce qu'un imbécile a décidé de suivre les pas de son frère. Je ne veux pas que ce que j'ai fait n'ait servi à rien.

- Je vous le promets.

- J'ai du mal à te croire.

- C'est pourtant vous qui voulez une promesse !

- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te fais confiance. Alors, je te préviens : si jamais tu l'abandonnes, tu auras affaire à moi.

- Vous ne me faites pas peur.

- J'ai fait peur à des plus costauds que toi. À ton avis, pourquoi Itachi t'a-t-il laissé la vie sauve ?

- Je sais pas…

- Parce que je lui dis : Si tu tues ton petit frère, c'est moi qui te tue. »

Sasuke eut un mouvement de recul. Magira avait ouvert les yeux. Mais ce n'était pas ses yeux clairs d'aveugle qu'il voyait, mais ceux noir et jeune d'un serpent. Elle les referma aussitôt sa phrase finie.

« Aujourd'hui, tu es vivant.

- C'est pour ça… ?

- Oh, il doit y avoir d'autres raisons, va savoir. Mais je lui ai dit ça.

- Comment savait-il que vous étiez un démon ?

- J'adore ta phrase.

- Que vous aviez un démon en vous.

- C'est ça, corrige-toi. Je rendais visite à l'Hokage de l'époque. Quand je venais, je me suis évanouie contre un arbre. Le démon en moi faisait des siennes, je suis tombée d'épuisement. Itachi revenait de mission, il m'a amenée au village. Pendant mon sommeil, il a soulevé ma chemise et il a vu mon tatouage. Il n'a pas fais l'erreur de divulguer mon secret, ni de me faire chanter avec. Il m'a demandé de le rendre fort, ce que j'ai refusé. Je me suis battue contre Gai, en défi. Je l'ai battu, et il m'a vu.

- Il vous observait…

- Et pas qu'un peu. Il voulait vraiment que je l'entraîne, mais je n'étais pas très motivée pour. Il voulait être fort afin de maîtriser les techniques interdites du clan Uchiwa. Il a fait quelques recherches sur moi, et il a compris que j'étais quelqu'un… disons de dangereux. Pour me prouver sa valeur, il m'a alors proposé de tuer sa famille. Je ne sais pas d'où lui est venue l'idée, je n'ai pas essayé de savoir non plus. C'était un gamin, je ne le pensais pas capable de faire une connerie pareil. Mais il est parti, il a tué et il est revenu.

- Comment était-il ?

- Ivre. Et fier de lui. Tout plein de sang; J'ai eu peur sur le coup. Si jamais des ninjas l'avaient suivi, j'étais cuite. Enfin… J'étais un assassin, je ne comptais pas en former un à mon tour. Je l'ai traité de gamin, il m'a traité de monstre. J'ai voulu partir, il a refusé et on s'est battu. Voilà toute l'histoire.

- Et comment ça s'est terminé ?

- Je l'ai frappé. Je lui ai même cassé le bras ! J'ai laissé le reste tranquille, sinon il n'aurait pas pu s'enfuir. Il était blessé, mais pas mortellement. Si je ne l'ai pas tué, c'est parce qu'il n'en valait pas la peine.

- Il a tué ma famille pour vous suivre… ?

- Peut-être. C'était pour me suivre moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui le rendrait vraiment puissant. Tu sais, je comprendrais si tu me détestais, c'est la seule chose que j'attends de toi. Je ne t'ai rien caché, tu sais tout. Si tu as un doute, n'hésite pas, je te répondrai. Tu voulais savoir ce que je pensais de lui. Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse toujours, mais je vais te le dire quand même. Comme ça, je serai franche : ce n'était qu'un gamin qui ne pensait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre. Il avait du cran, il n'avait pas peur des conséquences. Il était intelligent et puissant, je ne vais pas lui retirer ça. Toutefois, c'est toujours un gamin. Il a éliminé tout son clan par caprice, parce qu'il voulait devenir plus puissant encore. Ton frère, c'était un salaud. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. »

Elle se leva pour sortir de la pièce. Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit une main se refermer sur son poignet.

« Vous l'avez revu ?

- Oui, une fois. Il a voulu m'emmener, ou me tuer. Je ne sais pas vraiment. Il n'a plus essayé depuis de m'éliminer. Si un jour tu devais le revoir, je pense que ce serait par hasard ou parce qu'il veut ma peau. »

Elle se dégagea et sortit de la pièce. La porte se referma, Sasuke l'entendit à peine. Il avait sa main devant sa bouche, se remémorant ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter. Elle avait été franche, elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Elle l'avait sauvé, elle était en partie responsable de la mort de son clan. Il avait envie de la détester. Pourtant, cette fatalité qui émanait de ses paroles, de son être l'en empêchait.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Et un chap de plus :-)

**Magira :** J'ai pas l'air bête à me cogner partout, moi -.-''

**Lys :** J'avoue XD

**Gaara :** Sasuke est pas mieux.

**Naruto :** On a notre moment de calinou !!

**Lys et Magira :** Yeah !! :-)

**Sasuke :** -.-''

**Ino :** Sauf qu'il y a tout de censuré.

**Lys et Magira :** C'est de l'arnaque -.-''

**Sasuke (tout rouge) :** O.O

**Naruto :** T'es bien bavard, toi ! XD

XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16

Ino sortait de chez Naruto. Il allait bien mieux, il avait même reprit l'entraînement. Sasuke s'occupait de lui. Un jour qu'elle était venue le voir, elle était tombée sur une scène qu'elle regrettait aujourd'hui d'avoir vue : Naruto et Sasuke s'embrassaient. Ce n'était pas un accident, cette fois-ci, ils y avaient mis la langue. Elle était aussitôt rentrée chez elle, revoyant dans sa tête ce tableau plutôt inattendu.

Cela expliquait certaines choses, comme le rapprochement des deux jeunes hommes, mais aussi le rejet de Sakura. Elle était amoureuse des deux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait d'elle. Le lendemain, elle avait demandé des petites explications à Naruto. Celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'ils ne s'étaient pas foutus de Sakura, ils s'étaient mis ensemble après son réveil. Cela avait rassuré Ino, qui avait jugé bon de ne rien dire à Sakura. Celle-ci ne parlait plus de Sasuke, mais elle espérait toujours, dans le fond. Maintenant, elle pensait au rétablissement du blond.

« Ino ! »

La jeune fille arrêta sa marche et se retourna. Elle vit Neji venir vers elle. Ils avaient passé une nuit ensemble, ils s'aimaient. Mais ils avaient un souci, et c'était Tenten. Elle n'était pas du tout au courant de la tromperie de son petit ami, qui ne lui avait pas parlé d'Ino, juste de la séparation. La blonde se sentait coupable. Elle aurait voulu arrêter de voir Neji, mais elle l'aimait. Elle avait été déçue par deux hommes, elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence.

Le descendant des Hyûga l'embrassa et la prit par la taille. Ils continuèrent de marcher.

« Pourquoi tu m'as ignoré ?

- Je ne t'ai pas ignoré !

- Je sortais d'un magasin.

- Ah, je ne t'ai pas vu.

- Cela m'étonne.

- Écoute, Neji…

- C'est à cause de Tenten ? On va se séparer, de toute façon.

- Tu l'as trompée, et moi aussi ! Je n'aurais pas dû accepter tes avances.

- Et pourquoi ? Parce que Tenten est ton amie ?

- Et elle n'est pas là ! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça…

- Pourtant, tu l'as fait. On lui expliquera, c'est tout.

- Elle m'en voudra à mort…

- Pas vraiment. Elle savait que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.

- Comment ça ?

- Je lui ai dit que j'aimais quelqu'un, j'ai caché son nom. Que ce soit toi ou une autre, c'est pareil.

- Tu es cruel, Neji ! Tu feras pareil quand tu en auras marre de moi ?!

- Je ne sais pas. Qu'est-ce qui me dit que je vais en avoir marre, de toi ?

- Bah…

- Tu me plais depuis plus longtemps que Tenten. Mais tu étais prise. Je ne prends pas les copines de mes amis. Tenten et moi, on ne peut pas dire qu'on était encore ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie en mission : elle savait que je l'aimais plus. »

Ino ne savait quoi dire. Elle se contenta alors de l'embrasser.

**OoO**

« Naruto, j'ai mal au dos.

- Ça rime !

- La ferme, Kiba. »

Ce dernier jeta un regard noir à Sasuke qui l'ignora superbement. Magira sourit, alors que Naruto la regardait en se demandant quelle autre bêtise elle allait bien pouvoir leur sortir. Cette phrase, dans le langage de Magira, signifiait qu'elle s'emmerdait comme un rat mort et qu'elle voulait sortir dehors prendre l'air. Sauf que Tsunade l'avait interdit à la blonde d'aller gambader dehors, elle n'était pas encore toute à fait remise. Et Naruto était d'accord sur ce point.

Étant donné que Magira inventait mille et une ruses pour s'enfuir de sa chambre, l'Hokage avait donné pour mission à Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, Ino et Sakura de surveiller le ninja. Bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas obligés d'être tous ensemble dans la chambre, mais après tout, c'était amusant d'écouter la blonde papoter de ses aventures qui passionnèrent littéralement les deux filles et Naruto.

« Sans blaguer, Naru, j'ai mal au dos.

- Et moi j'ai mal aux fesses, soupira Sasuke, exaspéré.

- Ce que tu fais dans ton intimité ne regarde que toi. »

Le blond devint écarlate. Sakura cria un « Quoi ?! » retentissant alors que Sasuke maudissait Magira jusqu'à la trente-et-unième génération. Kiba écarta ses oreilles de chiens, quelque chose d'intéressant allait venir, alors que Gaara et Ino se demandaient ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire là. Magira était écroulée de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Magira ?! Fit Sakura.

- Magira ! S'écria Naruto, écarlate.

- Magira, je te préviens, un mot de plus, et je t'étrangle, fit Sasuke le plus calmement possible.

- Bah alors, Sasuke, on est gêné ?

- Je le serais à ta place, car crois-moi, tu vas pas t'en tirer comme ça si tu continues.

- Bah quoi ? Il sont pas au courant ? Demanda innocemment Magira.

- Au courant de quoi ?? S'exclama Sakura.

- Magira…

- Mais j'ai rien dit !

- Mais tu le penses si fort… »

Magira riait toujours, narguant l'Uchiwa alors que Naruto ne savait plus où se mettre. Gaara comprit de suite ce qu'il se passait, Ino était déjà au courant, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sakura et de Kiba. Le bonbon rose se demandait avec beaucoup d'intérêt de quoi ils pouvaient bien parler.

« Bon, ça va, je ferme ma bouche. Mais fais gaffe à ce que tu dis !

- Quand on te tend une perche, tu l'attrapes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement !

- Mais c'est quoi votre secret ?! S'écria Kiba. Je veux savoir ! »

Sasuke lui lança un regard entendu, c'est-à-dire plus que noir. Naruto respirait mieux. Il s'était réfugié près d'Ino en espérant que Magira n'en parle pas, du moins devant Sakura. Ils devaient lui en parler personnellement, mais ce n'était pas une chose facile à faire. Sasuke n'était pas très chaud pour avoir une conversation larmoyante avec leur coéquipière et Naruto ne se sentait pas capable de le faire tout seul.

Soudain, Tsunade entra dans la chambre. Aussitôt Magira cria de bonheur. L'Hokage leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que, vraiment, c'était une gamine. Elle remercia les ninjas d'avoir surveille sa patiente et leur demanda de sortir, elle prenait le relais. Tout le monde obéit, bien que Kiba soit plus que déçu de ne pas en avoir appris plus alors que Sakura jetait des regards discrets à Sasuke, ce qui énerva ce dernier au plus haut point.

Quand la porte fut refermée derrière elle, Tsunade s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit auprès de Magira qui attendait qu'elle parle, les yeux clos et les mains posées sur ses cuisses. Elle avait l'air sage. Endormi.

« Comment te sens-tu ?

- Oh, pas trop mal. Ça fait du bien d'avoir du monde près de soi, je ne me suis pas ennuyée.

- Je ne les ai pas envoyés parce que tu t'ennuies.

- Je sais. »

Il y eut un silence. Le doux sourire de Magira s'atténua.

« Tsunade, laisse-moi partir.

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux fuir, encore ?

- Je… Je n'ai pas le courage.

- Pourtant…

- J'aime pas vraiment ce village, tu sais. Je l'aimais bien, avant, mais on m'a fait trop de mal. Je ne suis pas d'ici, pourtant, j'ai essayé d'en faire partie. Et on m'a tout pris.

- Je sais… Mais tu sais, Naruto sera triste. Et il ne sera pas le seul. »

Magira poussa un soupir. Elle sembla soudain plutôt triste. C'est vrai que Naruto allait lui manquer, elle l'avoua à son amie. Elle l'aimait, ce gosse. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester plus longtemps, car les souvenirs allaient revenir. Les habitants de Konoha allaient se souvenir d'elle. Elle ne le supporterait pas. Et peut-être que l'avenir de Naruto en serait compromis.

« Cet enfant est puissant. Il fera un bon Hokage. Mais peut-être qu'on va se souvenir de moi, et cela pourrait lui apporter des problèmes. Je n'ai pas toujours fait de belles choses, autrefois, rappelle-toi.

- Je sais. La première fois que tu es venue ici, ce n'était pas en temps qu'invité.

- Non, pas vraiment. »

C'était en bête traquée qu'elle était arrivée ici. Receveur d'un démon, Magira avait été attrapée par des ninjas de Konoha, qui l'avaient traquée sans relâche, jusqu'à ce que la fatigue ruine son corps. Dans une cage, on l'emmena au village dans le plus grand secret. Puis elle fut relâchée. Grâce à Lui. Certains savaient qui elle était, mais comme pour Naruto, on avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais révéler qui elle était réellement. Mais les secrets ne durent jamais très longtemps.

« Je resterai jusqu'à la cérémonie. Puis, je m'en irai.

- C'est ta décision.

- Oui. »

Magira lui fit un sourire qui se voulait convainquant. Il aurait pu l'être si des larmes ne coulaient pas de ses yeux aveugles.

_**À suivre…**_

* * *

**Merci de m'avoir lue !**

Ah la la, que c'est gai… Et un chap de plus, un !! :-)

**Sasuke :** J'ai pas l'air bête, moi…

**Lys :** Faut pas tendre des perches, ça finit toujours mal :p

**Magira :** C'est clair :-)

**Lee :** Cérémonie ?? Cérémonie de quoi ??

Tu verras ! Le chap qui arrive est le dernier… Qui a dit « enfin » ?!

**Sasuke et Shikamaru :** Pas moi.

**Gaara :** Tiens, t'es revenu, toi.

**Shikamaru :** Bah ouais.

**Sakura :** N'empêche, c'est pas bien pour Tenten !

**Neji :** Tais-toi.

**Lys et Magira :** Tiens, mais qui voilà ! :-)

**Sakura :** Elle va être triste…

**Neji :** Occupe-toi de tes fesses.

**Magira :** Et pas avec Sasuke, les siennes sont prises.

**Sakura :** O.O

**Naruto et Sasuke :** O.O

:-)


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas, mais l'histoire, si !

**Couple :** Heu... quelques-uns :-) SasuNaru.

**Rating :** T (moi et les rating...).

Même chose que les chapitres précédents.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17

Comme chaque année, une cérémonie avait lieu en l'honneur des Hokage décédés du village caché de Konoha. Celui qui était encore en activité résumait la vie les défunts, rappelant à la population ses actes, sa puissance, mais aussi la personne que l'élu était, et en quoi il était représentatif de leur village. C'était un moment très solennel où tous les habitants se rappelaient de leurs représentants, parfois avec des larmes.

Ainsi, pour ce jour si particulier, tout le monde s'activa pour organiser cette fête si particulière. Des activités avaient lieu après le long discours de l'Hokage et ce n'était pas une mince affaire à gérer, mais rares étaient les ninjas à y mettre de la mauvaise volonté. Évidemment, Naruto fut de la partie. Il adorait les fêtes, et malgré le regard insistant des habitants, il ne se laissa pas aller et s'amusa comme un fou. Ses amis l'entouraient, comme pour le protéger, partageant sa bonne humeur.

La seule personne à ne pas avoir vraiment partagé leur euphorie fut Sakura. Naruto et Sasuke l'avaient prise à part pour lui avouer leur secret, ce qu'elle ne prit pas très bien. C'était à prévoir et ils ne lui en voulaient pas. La jeune fille fut très attristée à cette nouvelle et en voulu vraiment à Naruto de lui avoir pris Sasuke. Si ç'avait été une fille, la chose aurait été différente, mais c'était un garçon que le brun lui préférait, et c'était une autre affaire.

En fait, elle ne fut pas la seule à se montrer triste, Tenten, tout juste revenue de mission, l'était également. Ino n'avait pas tardé à lui avouer la chose, avec un Neji aussi motivé à révéler la vérité que Sasuke avec Sakura. Tenten avait beaucoup pleuré. Au contraire de Sakura, elle aurait presque préféré que ce fût un homme, car l'homme qu'elle aimait lui avait préféré Ino, son amie, une fille aussi, plus belle qu'elle. Elle aimait énormément Neji, et fut très blessée qu'il la trompe alors qu'elle était en mission, même si elle se doutait bien que cela se finirait à un moment ou à un autre.

Ainsi, Tenten ne participa pas à la préparation de la fête, elle n'avait pas la tête à ça. Sakura fut convaincue par Magira de se bouger un peu les fesses et de se trouver un p'tit gars sympa pour bisouter. Bon, elle était d'accord pour s'occuper de la cérémonie, mais se trouver un petit ami, c'était une autre affaire.

Magira, quant à elle, se montra de temps en temps, aidant comme elle pouvait les autres, mais encore un peu gênée à cause de sa cécité. Naruto ne la lâchait pas d'un pouce, Sasuke les regardait de loin en se disant qu'ils étaient bien complices, tous les deux. Enfin, avec ce qu'ils avaient vécus, c'était plutôt normal. Gaara et Temari étaient partis la veille de la fête, ce qui énerva un peu Shikamaru. Déjà que c'était chiant ce genre de fête, si en plus on lui retirait sa copine… Le rouquin partit le cœur tranquille du village. Un regard avec Tsunade lui avait fait comprendre qu'il avait tout saisi. La blonde lui avait dit qu'il était trop intelligent pour un gamin.

**OoO**

Elle allait frapper quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Au détour d'un couloir, Shizune apparut, son cochon dans les bras. Elle écarquilla les yeux en voyant Tsunade aussi énervée.

« Tsunade-sama ?

- Où est Magira ?!

- Heu… Je…

- Où est-elle ?!

- Je ne sais pas…

- Cette garce est partie !!

- Et ce n'était pas prévu ?

- Si !! »

Shizune ne sembla pas comprendre. Tsunade fulminait.

« Cette garce doit être encore dans le village, il faut que je la retrouve !

- Mais la cérémonie va…

- Magira, si je te tiens, je t'étrangle ! »

L'Hokage repartit comme elle était venue. Elle sortit de chez elle et parcourut les rues, les sens aux aguets, cherchant Magira. Où était-il ? Elle pensait pourtant qu'elle serait restée, juste un peu, mais non, elle était partie ! Tsunade aurait voulu la retenir, juste un peu, mais apparemment, c'était loupé. Un vrai serpent, celle-là : elle pouvait se faufiler partout. Et quand elle avait décidé de disparaître, elle reste invisible.

Malheureusement, Tsunade ne put chercher plus longtemps, c'était bientôt l'heure du début de la cérémonie et elle ne devait pas être en retard. Fichue cérémonie. Si on lui avait donné un peu plus de temps, elle aurait pu arranger tout ça, mais non… Décidemment, elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance…

Furieuse, c'est à grandes enjambées que l'Hokage de Konoha rejoignit la place des fêtes où une estrade avait été dressée pour l'occasion. Bien qu'un peu déçue, Tsunade se dit que ce serait tout de même une belle journée. Rien ne pourrait la gâchée, même pas un sale petit démon renard à cinq queues. Pourtant… Magira allait louper une journée comme celle-ci… par lâcheté ?

Saluant tout le monde, Tsunade monta sur l'estrade. Les sages du village sont là, aussi. Tout le village, ou presque, est assemblé devant elle, attendant son discours. Naruto et ses amis sont aux premières loges. Tsunade lui a promis une surprise, en ajoutant que ce ne serait pas celle à laquelle il pensait, ce qui laissa Naruto perplexe un moment avant qu'il ne se mette à la harceler pour savoir. Plus qu'amusée, Magira s'était contentée de lui sourire, devinant de quoi Tsunade parlait. Mais à ce moment-là, elle serait déjà très loin.

Tsunade se racla la gorge. Il était temps de parler. Elle débuta son discours en saluant les habitants du village caché de Konoha, en leur répétant quel était le but de cette fête. Oublier les Hokages décédés du village était comme une insulte envers eux, c'est pourquoi ils se devaient, eux, de penser à ces êtres exceptionnels qui gérèrent le village du mieux qu'ils purent.

D'abord, elle récita les noms de tous les Hokages qui la précédèrent. Elle s'attarda un moment sur les premiers, morts aux combats, puis son grand-père, décédé lors d'un affrontement contre Orochimaru. Enfin, elle s'arrêta sur Yondaime, de son vrai nom Minato.

En bas, l'assemblée écoutait ses propos avec respect, se souvenant de ces hommes importants, et surtout le troisième Hokage, dont les enfants de cette époque se souvenaient encore clairement. Les parents se rappelaient d'Hokage le quartième, si jeune quand il sacrifia sa vie pour son village.

Tsunade vanta ses mérites, et surtout sa vie sacrifiée pour enfermer le démon renard Kyûbi en Naruto. Elle s'attarda sur lui. Et puis, vint l'annonce.

« En ce jour si particulier, j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que Naruto Uzumaki, l'enfant porteur du démon tueur Kyûbi, est aujourd'hui nommé Hokage, le sixième. »

Le silence. Puis des applaudissements tonitruants. Un sourire rayonnant ornait les lèvres de Tsunade, alors que Naruto rougissait et se mettait presque à pleurer. Il avait attendu longtemps. Si longtemps. Ses amis le félicitaient, plus qu'heureux pour lui. Voici la récompense de ses efforts.

L'Hokage leva les yeux vers le ciel, comme si elle allait voir le visage heureux de ses prédécesseurs. Mais ce fut plutôt une forme sombre qu'elle distingua, là-bas, tout là-bas, perchée sur le toit d'une maison. Non, Magira était restée. Juste le temps de voir Naruto revêtir sa nouvelle fonction d'Hokage. Tsunade pouvait presque voir le bonheur se peindre sur son visage.

C'est alors que Naruto la rejoignit sur l'estrade, heureux comme jamais. Plus tard viendra le moment où les sages lui remettraient les vêtements spécifiques de ce rôle plus qu'important. Pour le moment, ils le montraient à tous, ce garçon si longtemps persécuté.

Comme de coutume, Tsunade expliqua leur choix pour ce nouvel Hokage. Elle souligna ses qualités sans oublier ses défauts qui, en somme, n'étaient pas si importants, car ce sont eux qui le menaient à toujours se surpasser. C'est un garçon qui saurait conquérir la jeunesse, comme le fut Yondaime. Ça y est, elle y venait. Magira avait disparu de son toit.

« Naruto est quelqu'un d'expressif, qui sait faire passer ses sentiments, son envie d'avancer malgré les obstacles. Rappelez-vous, Yondaime était ainsi, autrefois. S'il était là, je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux de voir son fils lui succéder. »

Surprise. Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux et il n'était pas le seul. Tsunade lui lança un regard doux.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel enfant à qui il dédia le pouvoir de Kyûbi. C'était au sien, à son fils, qu'il ne vit jamais grandir. C'est pour cela qu'il vous demanda de l'aimer, de le voir comme votre sauveur. Afin de lui apporter son amour malgré la Mort. »

Les villageois comprirent alors. Naruto avait les larmes au bord des yeux, mais il ne les laissa pas couler. Autre chose venait. Il en était certain.

« Oui, Minato allait être père. Cela vous étonne, n'est-ce pas ? Vous ne lui connaissiez aucune maîtresse, aucune femme. Pourtant, il en avait une. Pourtant, elle était là, entre ces murs. Plus tard, elle fut chassée comme une malpropre par les services secrets de la ville. On avait peur d'elle, de ce qu'elle pourrait faire entrer dans la tête de son fils. Vous, villageois, par peur, vous l'avez fait sortir de la ville. Parce que vous aviez peur d'elle, du démon en elle. Alors que, officieusement, elle partait, afin qu'elle n'influence jamais Naruto. »

Le blond commençait déjà à saisir, mais il n'osait pas y croire. C'est alors qu'une grande affiche se déroula doucement près de Tsunade. Yondaime, son père, souriait, en tenant contre lui une femme blonde, semblant toute aussi heureuse que lui. Minato et Magira.

**OoO**

Naruto courrait comme un fou. Son cœur cognait dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait la perforer. Il avait envie de pleurer, mais les larmes refusaient de couler. Une seule image vivait dans son esprit. Son père et sa mère, enlacés sur cette photographie étalée aux yeux de tous. Magira, sa mère. Elle l'avait sauvé de l'emprise de Kûybi, le comprenant comme personne ne l'avait fait jusque là. Elle avait sacrifié sa vue fragile pour lui. Dans l'espoir de se faire pardonner.

Mais le blond la pardonnait. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle n'y était pour rien là-dedans. Elle avait été chassée, mais il était certain qu'elle avait lutté pour rester dans le village, et qu'elle avait dû être traquée comme un animal. Parce qu'elle était un monstre. Comme lui.

L'embrasser. La serrer dans ses bras. Lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais la supplier de rester, de ne pas le laisser seul une fois de plus. Il aurait besoin d'elle, comme il avait besoin de tout le monde. Il n'avait plus son père auprès de lui, mais il l'avait dans le corps, aussi bien en temps qu'ancien Hokage, mais en que géniteur. Mais Magira… Maman, elle était toujours là. Elle le serait toujours…

Elle était aux portes de la ville. Tout de noir vêtue une fois de plus. Une forme longue et fine, avec une abondante chevelure. Elle l'avait plus courte sur le photographie. En la voyant, des murmures avaient eu lieu, et on s'était souvenu un peu d'elle. Un homme s'était même écrié qu'elle avait été amenée enfermée dans une cage, un autre affirmait que c'était les services secrets qui l'avaient apportée au village comme une bête rare.

« Magira !! »

La blonde, surprise se retourna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle ne vit que du noir. Mais elle sentit la présence de Naruto. Et son sourire, aussi. Son grand sourire heureux. Ses bras ouverts qui voulaient l'étreindre. Alors elle sourit à son tour, et des larmes glissant sur ses joues. Ses bras fins se referment lui. Ils sanglotaient ensemble. C'est comme s'ils avaient retrouvé une partie d'eux-mêmes.

« Je suis là, Naruto. Je ne partirai plus jamais. »

Elle n'en aurait plus le courage.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**

Merci de m'avoir lue !

Ayé, c'est fini !!

**Lys :** Que c'est émouvant...

**Magira et Naruto _(en larmes)_ :** Oui T.T

**Sakura :** C'était donc ça, le secret !

Bah voui :p

**Gaara :** C'était logique.

**Ino :** Y'a des gens un peu trop intelligents...

**Lys :** C'est Sasuke qui doit être content, il connait sa belle-mère !

**Magira :** XD !!

**Sasuke :** M'en parle pas -.-''

**Magira :** Ca veut dire quoi, ça ?

**Sasuke :** Rien du tout.

Y'en a au moins un qui est content !

**Naruto :** Oui !! :-)

En tout cas, un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette fic, qui m'ont laissé des commentaires et qui ont apprécié cette histoire.

**Sasuke et Gaara :** Parce qu'il y en a ??

Crétins !!

**Lys :** A plus :-)

A plus :-)


End file.
